Betrayed
by insanity.incarnate.32411
Summary: Of all the people that could betray her, he had to join the list. My take on the classic what-if of The Last Olympian: what if Percy had opted for immortality?
1. Betrayed

Hi! If you might recall, some time ago an author by the penname _xxanonymouswriterxx_ posted this fanfic, _Betrayed_, which suddenly disappeared (just as it was reaching climax, damn!). I'm that author, and while I won't tell what happened, _Betrayed_ is better, and is back! _The Lost Goddess_, however, will not.

If you've never heard of me, or it, before, well read on anyway, and enjoy!

_Please note that _Betrayed's_ original text has been modified. _And as before, while Chapter One (the original one-shot) is very long, the preceding chapters will be much shorter in comparison (maybe around a hundred words?). So if you're either for long stories or not, I hope you don't give up on this.

* * *

><p>The waves lap gently against the sandy shore. The beach at Camp Half-Blood is empty but for one girl sitting on the sand, rocking back and forth gently.<p>

_I loved you, and I still do._

Quietly, she stands up.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

She walks forward as if beckoned by the waves.  
><em><br>Why did you... betray me like this?_

She is now standing knee-deep in the sea. She continues moving forward.  
><em><br>Why couldn't you just have stayed_?

"Goodbye, Percy," she whispers to the orange sunset. "I love you."

She has raised her dagger when a voice says, "Stop."

* * *

><p>"Luke Castellan is dead!"<p>

The words whirl around her, making her lose more faith. What could save the situation? Behind her, Percy helplessly tries to recover his sword. She's battered and exhausted, and her energy slowly leaves her.

"His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" the Titan roars. She holds firm, fighting for Percy and Luke and Grover and Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. Trying to give Percy a chance to defeat the Lord of Time.

She's accepted her sad fate as she, Percy and Grover run toward the Great Hall of the Gods. She knows it's hopeless for her, but she could give Percy a fighting chance.

The two men who keep her going: Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan. The hero and the villain.

Subconsciously, her mind rejects the last thought. She can't accept that Luke, who'd been a brother to her, would ever be capable of being… evil. Although she's seen it with her own eyes, a tiny part of her refuses to believe that it was really Luke who'd betrayed her, who'd become Kronos.

Kronos pushes against her, but Annabeth resists him. Backbiter makes its way, slowly as it's hindered by her arms, to Annabeth's neck.

Then something occurs to her. Percy's fighting chance. Maybe Luke's survival. And maybe, just maybe, she could live, too.

"Your mother," she grunts at Kronos–no, she's trying to reach out to Luke, she reminds herself. "She saw your fate."

"Service to Kronos!" the Titan yells. "This is my fate."

"No!" she stubbornly insists. She's broken through to Luke. He is still in there. She finds her eyes tearing up, because Luke is still alive; because Percy isn't dead; because of the pain and exhaustion; because it's all too overwhelming.

"That's not the end, Luke." Now that she's sure Luke was still in there, she has to try. The hardest she could.

"The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellows. Her heart falls as she realizes she's lost him again.

"You won't," she insists, though she's trying to convince herself, too. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushes against her again, and she loses her balance. Kronos strikes her face with a hand, and she slides backward. Kronos looms ominously over her, sword raised.

And the irony of it all is, it's Luke's face that stares at her. Luke's hands that hold the sword. Luke's mouth that had uttered those words.

Despite the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, she croaks, "Family, Luke. You promised."

A desperate attempt. One she immediately knows is worthless. Out of the corner of her eye, she ses Percy and Grover trying to move.

Then Kronos staggers. He stares intently at her.

"Promise…" he gasps. "Annabeth…" But it isn't the Titan's voice. It's Luke.

Her heart leaps with joy.

"You're bleeding…" he rasps.

"My knife," she says. All hope of Luke's survival is erased, even the tiny stubborn thing in her mind. She tries to raise her dagger, but it clatters out of her hand. Her arm is broken.

She turns her gaze to Percy. "Percy, please…"

She watches him scoop up her knife and knock Backbiter out of Luke's hand, sending it into the hearth.

Luke steps toward her, but Percy steps in between. Oh, how she loves them both. "Don't touch her," Percy says. Anger shows plain on his face.

"Jackson…" It's Kronos again. Luke's body glows, turning gold, as if it's bathed in light from within.

Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's… He's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please–"

"NO!" Kronos roars. He looks around for his sword.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth whispers. "Hero… cursed blade…" She wants him to understand.

Understand that Luke has to die. That Percy would live. That she loves him, and that she isn't being forced by the fact that Luke has minutes left–if Percy succeeds, nor by the fact that either way, they're going to be together… she hopes.

She sees Kronos reach for his blade in the hot coals. He yells in pain and drops his sword. His hands are seared. An image of Hestia appears in the flame, flickering at the Titan with disapproval. Kronos turns and collapses.

"Please, Percy…" Percy painfully gets up, moving toward him with the knife.

Luke moistens his lips. "You can't… Can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… Can keep him controlled." His skin starts smoking.

Percy raises the knife to strike, then looks at Annabeth, whom Grover cradles in his arms, trying to shield her. A look of realization crosses his face.

"Please," Luke groans. "No time."

Percy, for a second, hesitates. But then his look becomes determined and he hands the dagger to Luke.

Grover yelps, "Percy? Are you… Um…"

Annabeth wants to tell him that it's alright, but she's tired and hurt. She could only watch what's happening. With difficulty, she gets up and hobbles toward the two demigods.

Luke unlatches the side straps of his armor. He stabs himself just under his left arm. It's not a deep cut, but Luke howls. His eyes glow. The whole room shook. A bright light surrounds him, growing brighter each moment.

She closes her eyes and feels tears moisten her cheeks as an explosion-like thing happens.

When she opens her eyes and sees Luke sprawled on the hearth, she finds a hidden energy reserve and rushes to him. His eyes are blue again.

"Good… blade," he croaks. Percy kneels next to him. Grover rushes to Annabeth's side.

Luke fixes his gaze at her. She stares back, sad, but grateful that she has this last moment. It's more than she could ask.

"You knew," he says. "I–I almost killed you, but you knew."

"Shhh," she says, voice trembling. She could feel a sob start in her chest, but she tries to keep it in. "You're a hero, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

Luke shakes his head weakly. "Rebirth… three times. Try… Isles of the Blest."

She sniffles. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"Did you… love me?" he asks.

Annabeth looks at Luke, then Percy, then back to Luke. "There was a time… I–I did." Her voice breaks. "But I–you're a brother to me." Then she fixes her gaze on Percy. He has a look of hurt, but he's trying to mask it. Luke just nods, a faint smile on his lips.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover says. "We can–"

"Grover," Luke says, and coughs up blood. "Best satyr ever. But… no healing."

He turns to Percy. "Ethan. Me. All… unclaimed. D-don't let it happen again."

"I won't," Percy says. "I swear."

Luke nods, and his hand goes slack. His eyes moves to Annabeth. She gives him his last unspoken wish.

She presses her lips to his, a simple gesture of love and friendship.

The last thing she remembers before blacking out is Percy's hurt look as he addresses the Olympians who have just arrived.

* * *

><p>As Annabeth walks into the Throne Room, the gods have just finished their repairs. "Miss much?" she whispers. Percy doesn't look at her; he just shakes his head.<p>

Zeus is doing his long speech about the bravery of the gods, et cetera.

"As for my brothers," the sky god says, "we are thankful" –he clears his throat like the words block it– "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The mentioned god nods smugly. He pats his son Nico on the shoulders, which makes the demigod look happier than ever.

"And, of course," Zeus continues, embarrassed and uncomfortable, "we must… um… thank Poseidon." The king of the gods rushes his words.

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon says. "What was that?"

We must thank Poseidon, " Zeus growls. "Without whom . . . It would've been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asks innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus says. "Impossible to defeat Typhon." The gods murmur agreement and pound their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He calls Thalia forward first, since she's his daughter, and promises her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiles. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure." She glareS pointedly at Hades.

He shrugs. "Probably."

Artemis glares at him some more. "Okay," Hades grumbles. "I'll streamline their application process."

Thalia beams with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bows to the gods, even Hades, and then limps over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus calls. Tyson looks nervous, but he stands in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunts.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus mutters.

"Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . What kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson says, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus says. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cries, and all the Cyclopes cheer and pound him on the back as he rejoins them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus calls. Grover comes forward nervously. "Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chides. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapses on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighs, as several naiads come forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moans as the nature spirits carry him away.

Athena calls, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezes Percy's arm, but receives no response. She steps forward and kneels at her mother's feet.

Athena smiles. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looks up, stunned. "My . . . My lady?"

Athena smiles wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess says. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo adds.

"And me," Aphrodite agrees.

"Hey, and me!" Ares says. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and–"

"All right!" Athena interrupts. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rises in a trance and walks back toward Percy.

"Oh, my gods," she whispers, momentarily forgetting Luke. Percy gives her a small smile, but she can see the sadness in his eyes. She opens her mouth, wanting to talk about all the wonderful possibilities, but instead she just says, "Don't hold a grudge on me. I–I was doing him a favor."

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon thunders.

Annabeth watches with pride as the hero walks forward, bows to Zeus and kneels at his father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon says. Percy stands. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" the sea god asks. Percy stares uneasily at the Olympians.

Then the full meaning of Poseidon's words hit Annabeth like a truck at full speed, and she just stands there, stunned.

"The Council agrees," Zeus declares. "Perseus Jackson, you have rightly deserved godhood!"

The whole room becomes quiet. Finally Percy stutters, "I–I would be most honored, my lord."

Annabeth just stands there, shocked, then she turns around and sprints out of the Hall of the Gods, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Percy doesn't know what's wrong.<p>

He's just accepted Zeus' offer of immortality, and Annabeth runs away.

He knows he loves her–he's accepted that a long time ago. But now, his world is falling apart.

His mind flashes back to two years ago, when he'd thought Annabeth was going to pledge to Artemis. He'd desperately panicked.

The Council is stunned into silence. Percy just looks to the exit, like he wants to run after her but couldn't.

He takes a deep, trembling breath and faces the Olympians. He notices Athena looking at him stonily, with a somewhat conflicted expression, and Aphrodite, who looks to be thinking hard.

"I–I have more requests," he says carefully. Zeus' eyes widen.

"You dare–" Zeus says, but he's cut off by Aphrodite.

"I wish to hear what he will say," she says.

"I want you," he says slowly, "to swear on the River Styx. Someone once told me that you should get a solemn oath."

"Guilty." Hades shrugged. Zeus shot him a look.

"Fine," the sky god sighs. "In the name of the Olympian Council, we swear on the River Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," he says. "All the children... Of all the gods."

The Olympians shift uncomfortably. "Percy," the sea god says, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," he replies. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus is plainly angry. "You dare accuse–"

"No more undetermined children," Percy says. "I want you to promise to claim your children–all your demigod children–by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo says, but he's on a roll.

"And the minor gods," Percy says. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe–they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades–"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellows.

"No, my lord," Percy says quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish. Oh, and, uh… better elevator tunes for the six-hundredth-floor elevator?" He doesn't really know where that last part came from, but it _has_ been bothering him.

Zeus snorts. "Is that all?"

"My lord," he says, and bows his head. "I have another wish."

Zeus senses that he wants the matter to be taken care of in secret.

He catches Aphrodite's sly smile as the King of the Gods beckons him forward.

* * *

><p>Annabeth turns around, dropping the heavy bronze dagger into the surf.<p>

"What are you doing her?" she asks, evidently anguished. "Why make it harder for me?"

"Won't you listen to reason?" he asks. "Aren't you the daughter of Athena? Besides, who's going to rebuild Olympus now?"

"So, that's all you care about, huh? Now that you'll need a home on Olympus, you have to stop the architect from killing herself." She says the words dryly, injecting dark humor in every word.

"That's not it," Percy says, stepping into the water.

"Just leave me alone!" she yells. "My life is none of your concern."

He sighs. "Annabeth, I love you. And I'm not letting you die."

"So why did you leave me?" she asks, starting to sob. She collapses into the water, and Percy runs through the surf and cradles her in his arms. She's too far gone to care.

"I–it was sort of impulsive." He runs his hands through his hair. "But I… I have a proposition for you."

"What?" she asks icily, leaning away. "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Just listen, okay? You're not like that."

_You should know, apparently._ "Percy, I... I love you and it just hurts! I can't spend the rest of my life chasing after something I know I'll never reach anyway. You'll forget me," she whispers. "You'll move on to another girl. And I'll die, still loving you, while you're eternally young, immortal and happy."

"You're wrong," he whispers, moving closer. "If–if that happens, I'll condemn myself to Tartarus."

Annabeth laughs darkly. "Sure, sure."

"Look… I, uh, had a talk with Dionysus."

Not Mr. D., she notes. "Why?"

"I suppose you know the story of Ariadne," he says.

"What about it?" _Can I get on with my suicide now?_

"Well, he made Ariadne immortal, right?"

Annabeth doesn't respond. Not for a while. Finally, she stands up, tearing herself away from him. "No."

"Why not? I love you, and you love me."

"It's just… I'd be leaving my friends behind. And… gods have a reputation for being quite unfaithful."

"You honestly think I'd do that to you?" he asks quietly.

Annabeth gets up. "I won't be your immortal consort, Percy. Not like this." _Not when you've betrayed me like this._

"You're Annabeth," he sighs, "and you'll be hard to convince. But please, just don't kill yourself now?"

She nods, with an incomprehensible expression on her face.

* * *

><p>And that's it! I hope you enjoyed, and you'll review. <em>For those of you who've read my <em>Hunger Games_ fanfic,_ Pain_, it's back up on the fandom! Or if you've never seen it, and are interested in the HG fandom, check it out!_


	2. Confused

While the previous chapter introduced our situation, the second one focuses on Percy's emotional reaction: mainly confusion. After all, why wouldn't Annabeth take his offer, right? Read on about his feelings, his thoughts. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Percy is confused.<p>

Isn't this what she wants? They love each other, don't they? Doesn't love conquer all? Isn't she willing to stay with him for eternity?

Or is he simply too selfish? But no, he reasons, isn't love selfish, too?

Or does she not trust him? Does she expect him to break her heart once again?

The questions cycle in his mind, plaguing him with confusion and worry. For the millionth time, he summons an image of Annabeth, and he sees her in the same state she has been for the past twenty four hours: sitting on her bed in the cabin, a laptop marked with a delta lying long forgotten, hair messed up, staring blankly at nothing.

And it hurts him more than it would've had she been yelling at him instead, cursing him as he deserved to be.

He can't really say he's any better, though. Like her, he performs his duties mechanically—bathe, eat, but never sleep; do tasks robotically. Emotionlessly.

The blank look in her beautiful gray eyes haunts him.

He has decided that he'll try again. He'll talk to her again, baring his soul.

But he wants to know where he's gone wrong before. She had been angry that he had chosen immortality, most likely; she had not wanted to follow his path and throw away her human life.

He decides on the first step, and he'll do it right now.

* * *

><p>Percy takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Although he could've teleported straight in, he decides to preserve whatever part of her remained not angry with him. A soft sound of footprints, and the door opens, followed by a weary voice—"Malcolm, please—oh..."<p>

She cuts herself short and for a while they just stand there, staring at each other—he with shyness and she with sadness.

"Will you let me in, please?" he asks gently.

She appears to debate it for a while, then sighs. "Fine." She opens the door all the way, and gestures for him to come inside, then closes the door after him and walks tiredly back to her bed, only now she's standing and facing him.

He had watched her, yes, and though her... _emptiness_ worried him—terrified, even—it was scarier to see her so lifeless in front of him.

He chooses his words carefully. "Annabeth... I know I hurt you. A lot. And I'm sorry for that."

"Okay," she replies flatly.

He wishes she would get mad rather than do nothing. "And I... I have no idea how to make up for it," he continues.

"You don't."

"What?" he asks, confused.

"You don't have to make up for anything. You made your choice, and I've made mine."

"What did you choose?" he asks softly.

"I didn't really choose anything, you know? You're out of reach now. And that only leaves me another path to take."

"No!" he says. "You have another choice!"

"No, I don't," she replies. "I'm not giving up whatever semblance of a normal _human_ life I have left for you."

He catches the implication. He had done that, but not for her. What right does he have to take her life away, too?

"My world doesn't revolve around you, Percy. I have people I care about. Please, leave me alone now. I... I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

The shattered pieces of his heart are ground into dust.

* * *

><p>Percy is asleep for the first time in three days, but he would've rather been awake. All night long, he is haunted by a flash of blonde hair, a glimpse of gray eyes. He can only whisper to himself in his sleep, about betrayals, about promises not to kill one's self, about dreams long gone.<p>

By day, he wakes up and cries—but no one is there to comfort him. An image of Annabeth reveals how many people, the ones she truly care about and care about her, are consoling her.

While he has no one, nobody at all, and all because he decided to become immortal.

And still, while he is hurting, he is confused—he cannot fathom why, if she loves him, she cannot at least try to make things work. Yes, she's been hurt, but if she really loves him, can't she at least consider his perspective, the happy eternal future he wanted for them?

But that's still not the only emotion in him; he's angry. Angry at himself for his stupid decisions, his selfishness. Angry at himself for hurting her, and not being able to help her.

He may be immortal, but Percy's really just an angry, confused boy.

* * *

><p>Annabeth tries. She tries to go back to the way things were before, but Percy won't be there anymore and something will be missing.<p>

But what's the point? She knows she'll be useless like this, and being unproductive annoys her. What was she left to do but waste away, hurting?

* * *

><p>Should he interfere or not? Talk to her or leave her alone? Fight for them or give her what she wants?<p>

Percy knows decisions are crucial, and decisions are difficult. He only prays he makes the right choice.

But confusion blocks his thoughts, and he can't come to a clear conclusion.

He finds an outlet for his feelings—he writes. Poems about confusion, about anger, about love. Poems that expressed in metaphors what he could not say to her.

But would she ever get to read these? Would she ever understand him?

Would _he_ ever understand?

* * *

><p>Any further chapters will be roughly as long as this chapter (about a thousand words). I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!<p>

**Next Chapter...** Percy hasn't been the only one with the tortured soul. This time, it's Annabeth's perspective of herself after her 'betrayal.' _Reviewers will receive a special preview of next chapter! _:P


	3. Empty

Percy's not the only one having a hard time; Annabeth's facing her emotions, too. Read about her coping.

Thanks to all you guys out there putting _Betrayed_ on alert and favorite. The next step is to review! Please, please, please!

So as usual, enjoy, and review!~

* * *

><p>The atmosphere is gloomy in Cabin Six. It's overcast with the clouds of depression.<p>

The bad weather outside doesn't help. A storm is blowing in, and Annabeth has a pretty good idea of who's responsible.

When someone knocks on the door, Annabeth hopes it's not Percy again, then gets up and opens it. It's Chiron who comes in.

"Annabeth, dear," he starts. "I know it's been very hard for you lately—"

"You don't understand!" she interrupts. "You don't know how hard it is, to have someone so close, but no matter what you do, no matter how far you reach, no matter how you try to delude yourself—" She can't continue; she's sobbing.

The centaur gently pats her back then embraces her.

"Let it all out," he whispers. Then he leaves.

Oh, Annabeth knows how to let it out all right.

* * *

><p>Hack. Slash. Cut.<p>

The hay dummies fall one by one.

Destroyed. Broken. Gone.

This is Annabeth's outlet of emotions. She puts all her anger, all her sadness into each move of her dagger.

But she can't help but think that her heart is probably in the same state as the dummies—broken.

"So you finally went out of the cabin," someone says. It's someone she doesn't expect.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" she asks.

"Care for a match? I haven't fought someone strong in a while."

"And we've all just been in a war," she replies.

"You gonna fight?"

So they fight. This is an even better outlet for Annabeth; the dummies didn't fight back. For a while, she is actually distracted from Percy. She's her old self again—fighting, planning strategies.

In the end, Annabeth wins. "Good job, Owlhead," Clarisse says.

"Thanks," Annabeth says before Clarisse leaves.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's days are gaining more substance. She finally eats more. She returns to her cabin's regular activities. Everyday, she thinks less and less of Percy.<p>

But nights are hard. Her dreams are plagued by him. Each morning, she wakes up cursing Morpheus.

Still, she strives. She tries to forget him, to move on. And really, she looks like she's making progress. Maybe she is. But Annabeth knows better.

She starts drawing plans for Olympus. She destroys most of the dummies. She beats every other demigod who challenges her. She helps build the cabins—cabins that Percy wanted for the other demigods, she can't help but think.

One day, she receives a letter from her mother, telling her to visit soon. She can't decide when, though, and her blueprints aren't finished.

Chiron has offered counselling, and sometimes she goes when he's free. They talk about her, about what she does, how she's coping.

But despite everything, she feels something is missing. An empty hole that needs to be filled. And that was what she wanted to do.

She notes that the storm is gone.

* * *

><p>Percy's having a hard time, too. When his duties are done and he's free, all he does is watch. He watches Annabeth cope. He can see how, slowly, she's recovering.<p>

And that makes him happy. He's starting to accept that they will never be together, that they can't. But still, he wishes.

He tries to plan how to convince her, even if he knows any attempt is futile.

He watches each day. It only hurts him more, but he can't stop. It's only a harsh reminder of how she is unreachable.

But still, he watches.

And though he's happy she's starting to move on, a part of him doesn't want her to forget.

It scares him.

* * *

><p>Today, Annabeth is going to Olympus. She has to meet with Athena to discuss the plans for rebuilding Olympus.<p>

She gets Argus to drive her to the Empire State Building. She shows the guard the pass that came with her letter, then she gets into the elevator and heads for the 600th floor.

The scenery of Mount Olympus never fails to amaze her, even in a state of partial destruction. The plaza is buzzing with the activity of nymphs and minor gods. She spots her mother among the people.

"Hi, mom," she says. Athena gives her a hug. She brings Annabeth to her palace.

Annabeth is just amazed. She had never gone there before.

They start with discussing her plans. She shows her blueprints, and Athena approves, adding a few things here and there.

"You know," the goddess says, "some of the minor gods were affected by Kronos' onslaught. And not every god is an architect. Also, you'll have to design a house."

"A house? Whose?" she asks.

"I think you know full well whose. Which god doesn't have a home here yet?"

"Uh... Hades?" she answers.

"Yes, Hades will have a place here, but he's designing it. Would you be able to think of all the ways one could die? No, a new god."

Then it finally hits her.

"No. No way!"

"Well, it's part of your duty, but it's not a priority, really. But let's talk about you for a change. I heard from Chiron."

"Mom—"

"What do you really want?" Athena asks. "Are you willing to give up your human life for love?"

"That—that's exactly what makes it so hard. But I think I've decided."

"Try talking to Aphrodite. It might help. Come back next week, we'll present the plans."

Annabeth could not believe it. Her mother, telling her to talk to Aphrodite.

"Goodbye, Mother." Athena walks her to the door.

"Can you find your way back?" she asks.

"Sure." She leaves the palace and starts making her way back to the plaza. A stage is set up; the place is getting filled up. "Muse concert," she mutters to herself.

The crowd gets thicker and it's harder to weave through the crowd. She bumps into someone on the way.

"Sorry," she says.

"Annabeth?" the person asks.

No. It can't be.

But it is.

* * *

><p>Gasp! Who is it?<p>

I think you all have one suspicion, but who knows-it could be Luke Castellan! _It can't be._

I'll leave it to your speculation for now. Review, please! It will push Annabeth towards the accept-immortality road. :)


	4. Conflicted

Hi! This chapter picks up after the previous one's cliffhanger, with Annabeth meeting someone she didn't want to on Mount Olympus. And I know you're all thinking it's... Percy, who is under the sea with his father. So, :P

Haha, no, just kidding. To save your suspense... Nah. Just read on. You'll like this one, though, 'cause it has a lot of Percabeth in it. ;)

_Preview:_ Annabeth meets someone on Olympus, who leaves her conflicted inside. Meanwhile Percy is not conflicted at all—his mind is set on one decision.

Enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>It surprises him.<p>

It's not that she's here in Olympus; he knew about that from his obsessive watching.

It's how she is. Sure, he's seen it, but not up close. It's a stunning difference to him.

She looks much better since he last saw her. She's more like her old self. Even he's almost fooled. But he's seen her at night, when she cries silently.

"Hi," he says.

"Hello," she replies. It's as if the crowd around them has disappeared, and the only thing left is the awkwardness between them.

"You look better," he says.

"I guess."

Neither of them knows what to say. It's silent between them. The loud crowd is miles away from them now.

"You know, we can still be friends," he offers. "Haven't we always?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replies.

Percy thinks that maybe this will work. They could be friends, right? No strings attached.

"Sure, then. Friends," she finally says.

But even as she walks away, Percy knows it will still hurt him.

* * *

><p>Percy is thinking about things.<p>

He thinks about the decision he made. He thinks of how he _wasn't_ thinking.

While he walks around in Olympus, a dove flies above him and drops an elaborately-decorated envelope—a summons from Aphrodite.

He can teleport himself there, but he wants the time to think. So he walks to Aphrodite's place, thinking all the while.

But really, there's only one thought in different forms.

_I wish Annabeth was here, with me._

It's that thought that replays in his head as he walks.

When he finally reaches the palace, Aphrodite is waiting.

"Come in, Percy," she ushers.

"You wanted to talk, Lady Aphrodite?" he asks.

"Drop the formalities," she chastises. "We _need_ to talk."

"What about?"

"You know full well what about." Percy sees a different side of the goddess. He couldn't find the giddy, teen-ish goddess. He saw a mature woman.

"Well," Percy says, "I messed up."

"Oh, I know that. Everyone does. But what we all want to know is—what will you do now?"

"Well, she agreed to friendship."

"Is that what you really want, Percy?" she asks.

"Don't ask me what I want! I want to know what _she_ wants. I've been selfish all this time," he answers.

"Exactly what I want to hear from you," the goddess answers. "So, what do you do _now_?"

"I dunno. You tell me." He really doesn't know what he should do. So they're friends again. It would just be awkward if he suddenly asks her.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it," Aphrodite says.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he retorts. "It will just ruin everything further."

"Really, Percy? Would it hurt to ask?"

"Yes?" he answers.

"Why not find out? Everyone does enjoy a good love story!"

Okay, maybe not-so-mature Aphrodite.

Percy gets up and leaves.

* * *

><p>Outside, in Olympus, he's trying to decide. He made a decision before, and it only hurt her. This one paled in comparison, but it's still important. Part of him wants her, and the other doesn't want to hurt her. He's conflicted inside.<p>

He remembers his conversation with Aphrodite. _Would it hurt to ask?_

He knows what he _should_ do, anyway. So he teleports himself to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me?" Percy asks.<p>

"Maybe" is the reply.

"C'mon, I know you're not."

"Fine, so maybe I'm not. So what?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out." The satyr reveals himself from the trees.

"Grover. I need to talk to you about Annabeth."

"Do you even talk about anything else?" Grover says.

"Out of the topic," he retorts. "Anyway, has she... opened up to you or something?"

"Nah. She's suddenly been busy lately. So immersed in activities. She feels... internal conflict."

"So, she hasn't talked to you."

"Nothing deep that you want from me."

"Well... Wait. 'Internal conflict?'"

"Oh, that? I only sense emotions. But I have an idea why—no, I'm not telling you."

"Be specific, please?" Percy pleads.

"No. Besides, it's just an idea."

"Well, do you think I should ask her out? I mean, not a date, but just a... friendly dinner?"

"'S long as you don't touch the topic of immortality, and try to forget the mortality barrier between you, you should be fine. I think."

"_What?_ Grover, you're not making sense."

"Yes, I am. Now run off and ask her out. If you want to."

As Percy is walking to Cabin Six, he still doesn't know if he should.

* * *

><p>Mixed emotions. That's what Annabeth feels.<p>

She's happy that they're friends. Part of her is disappointed that he doesn't want anything more than that. Another part says it will only hurt more. But it's better than nothing, isn't it? Or would it just be bad to bring him so near, when really, he's so far away?

She should just be content with what she has. But can't she dream for more?

It's those kinds of emotions, that she feels, that scare her. She feels like slowly, she's losing her grasp on herself.

Everyone else is out on activities, but she's been excused because of her trip to Olympus, and she doesn't really feel like doing camp stuff, so there's no one to talk to.

She tries to distract herself with drawing blueprints. But nothing comes to mind.

There's a knock on the door. "This is getting repetitive," she mutters to herself. She opens the door.

"Oh. Hi, Percy," she says nervously.

"Hey. You know, we never got to finish our picnic on the beach," he says.

She knows what's coming next. "Do you want to, uh, have dinner together? I mean, not a date, you know, just as friends."

"Well, if it's like that..." As friends. Why not? It wouldn't harm anyone, right? "Sure. Don't mess this one up, Jackson," she teases.

"Yes, ma'am. Shall we?" This time, he doesn't teleport her there. They take a walk.

"Is this okay?" he asks. "You're not uncomfortable or anything, are you?"

She thinks it's sweet, how he's worrying about her. She has to keep reminding herself that it's not a date. Even if a part of her wishes it was.

And really, while they're together, she can almost forget that he's out of reach.

So far, he hasn't messed up.

For him, it's a miracle.

When they reach the beach, it's just time for sunset.

"That's beautiful," she says.

"Oh? I didn't notice it. You _are_ here."

"Thanks."

Their picnic is set before them. He invites her to sit down.

_Don't mess this up, Percy. Don't mess this up._

* * *

><p>Okay, so I had a great laugh reading <strong>Child of the Moon Sonata<strong>'s review for Chapter 3, and with her permission I'm including this new segment: what if Annabeth had met someone else on Olympus?

_Annabeth: I'm sorry—wait, are these _feathers?

_Eros:_ _Annabeth Chase? As in Percy Jackson's girl? _Oh my god! _Do you know how famous you are up here? (Squeal!) Hey, everyone, it's _Annabeth Chase!

_Annabeth: -_-_

So, yeah, Eros is a lot like Aphrodite.

Next chapter: What will happen on their date? How will Annabeth react? Find out in _Chapter 5: Delusional_. That might be a clue on what chapter 5 is about, but you never know.

Each review makes sure that the chance of Percy messing up gets smaller! So review!


	5. Delusional

Someone is feeling delusional, but who, and what about? Why?

Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy!

Also, continual thanks to you guys out there who review and put _Betrayed_ on alert/favorite. You inspire me!

* * *

><p>Annabeth doesn't want this to end.<p>

It's as if she's dreaming. She can almost believe that nothing has gone wrong, and they are still the best friends they used to be.

While they eat together, they watch the beautiful scene of the sun setting beneath the waves.

It's as if she's living out a fantasy. And the part of her that still retains sense knows that's exactly what it is. Just a fantasy that will soon be over.

But she just wants to enjoy it while it lasts. Even if it is just an illusion, it's a nice one.

"I had a reason for bringing you here," Percy says.

"I want to apologize."

"What for?" she asks.

"I was selfish. You were right. I didn't consider what _you_ wanted."

"Shh," she says. "Let's not talk about that now."

"This is important! I should've asked you what you wanted. I shouldn't have just forced it on you."

It shakes her from her bliss. His words remind him of their previous picnic on the beach.

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. "I forgive you."

"Thanks," he says. "But I still want to ask you. What do you really want? If you don't want me, I'll go. I'll let you live your life."

"I think," she replies, "I'm okay with this."

But deep inside, she knows it's not enough. She's just deluding herself.

* * *

><p>When it's over, and Percy is gone, the truth hits her with full force. It appears everywhere she looks, taunting her with reality.<p>

It only hurts much more.

She craves for more of him. She wants to be more than friends, but she knows the price.

She's lost in her own emotions. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She doesn't know what to choose.

Would it be best to just stay away from him, continue the healing process she had started? Wouldn't it only hurt more?

Or should she just seize the opportunity, grab what she can, enjoy it while it lasts? Was the pleasure worth the pain?

Or should she just accept immortality, leave everything behind for him? Was he worth the price?

It only confuses her further.

She remembers Percy's question. She tries to ask herself, what does she really want?

And Annabeth can't answer it.

* * *

><p>She hasn't seen Percy in three days, and she's slowly, she's falling back towards the pit of her depression.<p>

Her rational side knows it's ridiculous. Of course, he's a god now, he has duties. He has to look over the sea and the animals, right? Isn't it just turning her into a junkie? Addicted to him? It's just hurting her.

She does her activities like a robot. Without feeling. Sometimes she wishes she was like that. Then she wouldn't have to worry about Percy.

She tries to lose herself in what she does. Trying to distract herself. Trying to decide. What was best for her?

If she stays away from him, it would hurt, but she will heal. He would be the only loss.

If she stays with him while she can, it would feel good, but once he was gone it would only hurt that much more.

If she accepts immortality, she would lose everything but him.

A clear choice is starting to form in her head.

* * *

><p>Today, Annabeth is to go to Olympus and present the plans to the gods.<p>

She hasn't seen Percy since their picnic. She's not sure how she feels about that.

She hopes she'll see him on Olympus, so she can tell him what she's decided on. Or maybe she just shouldn't, so he won't get hurt. After all, he hasn't showed up in a week.

More decisions. Maybe she should just go with what happens.

As she makes her way to the home of the gods, she lets her mind wander. She thinks of how camp will soon end. She's going to attend school in New York, because she needs to be close to Olympus for the reconstruction.

It means she will be close to Percy. She only needs to forget that. To forget him.

When she steps out from the 600-floor elevator, it's Olympus in all its majestic grandeur. But it only reminds her of how she's now a world apart from him.

She makes her way to the great hall, where she's supposed to present the blueprints. It's quite a long walk from the foot of the mountain, but somehow no one gets tired on the way.

When she's finally there, the huge doors are closed. She can hear voices from inside. She recognizes the voice to be of Zeus.

She knows it's wrong, but she's terribly curious. So she presses an ear against the door. She can make out some voices.

"...I granted you the permission. Where is she now?" Zeus says.

"I don't think that's what she really wants." It sounds like... Percy? She presses her ear harder.

"Father, please," a vaguely familiar female voice says. "Give him some time. I'll help him."

"It's gone on far enough. I'll have to forfeit the grant."

"Yes, my lord," Percy answers. There's a boom of thunder.

"What am I going to do?" She can hear him loud and clear. It's obvious what they were discussing.

"Don't worry. It'll work out. I can ask Eros to help, or—" the woman says.

"Don't bother," Percy interrupts. "She doesn't want immortality. She's okay with being friends. I shouldn't force it on her."

"Don't force it on her, then!" the woman answers. "Fight for her!"

"It's just selfish," he says. She presumes the conversation continues, but it's too soft for her to hear.

"What did you hear about, dear?" someone asks her.

"Oh, hi, mom, just heard Percy—_Mom_?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Ooh, Annabeth's been caught peeping by no other than Athena!<p>

A quick summary: Percy realizes he's been selfish, and he tries to take it slowly with Annabeth, by reconciling. However, this induces feelings in Annabeth which make her feel happy-because she's with Percy-and scared-because she knows it's not really possible. She wants to face the truth and not her fantasies.

What will Annabeth do next? What will happen to Percy? When will I update?

_Today on Annabeth On Olympus:_

_Annabeth: Oh, I'm sorry... wait, have I seen you before?_

_Morpheus: I am Morpheus, god of dreams! And each night I have sent you dreams of love and despair, because _ahemAphroditeismakingmeahem_ I am the powerful god of dreams!_

_Annabeth: That doesn't really make sense._

_Morpheus: I know. Never mind. So, any good dreams lately?_

_Annabeth: Why would you even want to know about that? _o.O

Next chapter: Someone is feeling especially selfless today, willing to do everything for the other. Who is it, and what's up with Annabeth now that she's just heard an interesting conversation between Percy and gods—which she was caught eavesdropping on? Stay tuned for Chapter Six: Selfless.


	6. Selfless

Someone is feeling selfless this time around (and you probably know if you peeked a few lines below). What will happen to Annabeth, after she's been caught by Athena eavesdropping?

Read on. And I love you guys out there for reading, reviewing, putting on alert and favorites.

* * *

><p>Percy wants to be selfless.<p>

He thinks of how he's been so selfish. How he forced his idea on her. How he stupidly thought she would just give in to his whims.

He keeps berating himself. He's stuck in an endless cycle of guilt and shame. He wishes he could go back to the day the war ended. He wants to reverse his choice.

Poseidon is worried about him. Percy has stayed in his room in the underwater palace for days. Constantly berating himself. Thinking. Wishing.

He has no sense of time. He doesn't feel the days pass. All he feels is his own guilt.

So when the summons from Zeus comes, and he sees the date printed out, he's shaken from his stupor. And still, he berates himself for being so selfish that he's forgotten to see Annabeth.

He wants to go to her, but the summons is important. It says _immediately_. No one ignores the king of gods.

He teleports himself to Olympus and enters the great hall. He can only see Zeus and Aphrodite.

"You summoned me, my lord?" he asks.

"Yes, I did," the god answers. "I called you here to discuss matters."

"Regarding what, my lord?" he asks.

"Regarding that demigod you petitioned for immortality. Annabeth, was it?"

Oh. He's reminded of his selfishness again. "I granted you the permission," Zeus continues. "Where is she now?"

"I don't think that's what she really wants," he replies.

"Father, please," Aphrodite says. "Give him some time. I'll help him."

"It's gone on far enough! I'll have to forfeit the grant."

Forfeit the grant. No more immortality for her. It would be selfless. It would give her what she wants.

"Yes, my lord," he says. A boom of thunder and Zeus is gone.

"Percy," Aphrodite says. "I could've helped. You could've stayed silent while I argued with him."

"What am I going to do? I can't just force her to come with me."

"Don't worry. It'll work out. I can ask Eros to help, or—"

"Don't bother," Percy interrupts. "She doesn't _want_ immortality. She's okay with being friends. I shouldn't force it on her!"

"Don't force it on her, then! Fight for her!"

"It's not what she wants. I'm just being selfish if I do that."

"How do you know what she really wants?" the goddess argues. "Think about that." Then she disappears.

He doesn't feel like teleporting. He just wants to disappear, and not reappear somewhere. Sulking, he makes his way out of the throne room.

At the door, he can hear a voice from outside.

Annabeth.

He can't face her now. It's not what she wants. He prepares to teleport when the door opens and he's hit. He falls from the weight of the door. If he was a regular demigod, that would've hurt.

"Oh my gods. I am so sorry—Percy."

"Annabeth. Lady Athena." He stands up. "I was just on my way out."

"What were you in for?" the goddess asks.

"I was just discussing something with Zeus."

"Only Zeus?" Athena is smirking.

"And Aphrodite," he admits.

"And what were you discussing?"

"Mother!" Annabeth says. "We don't need to know about that."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anyone," the goddess retorts.

"Fine then. You know what? You don't have to worry about your daughter anymore. I've been selfish, I know. Now you don't have to worry about her immortality. Zeus forfeited the grant. Done. She can have what she wants. I'll stay away and let her live a normal life."

Annabeth is speechless as Percy disappears in front of her eyes. Athena is silent.

* * *

><p>Living seems to be a waste of time.<p>

Percy doesn't see a purpose anymore. To him, time has stopped flowing and space has stopped expanding.

And having to "live" for eternity like that—it's a horrifying thought.

But he knows the choices he made. He didn't expect the consequences to be like this.

He's given up on her. Anything is futile. Selfish. He just wants her to be happy. And if he wasn't meant to be in her happiness, then so be it.

He's trying to accept how things are going, even if it's hard for him.

He's trying to live. Even if the life ahead of him is empty.

* * *

><p>The presentation was a success. That's what Annabeth was told. But that doesn't matter to her right now.<p>

She tries to tell herself that it's for the best. That it saves her the pain that would've come with her other choices.

She tries to tell herself that it's nobody's fault. That all her choices were bad, she just had to pick the one that was the least bad.

But she knows she will never be the same. That she has been scarred.

She tries to convince herself that pain is healing. But she doesn't feel healed.

At first, she tries to not think. To just do the things she has to. But she can't.

She tries to distract herself in camp, but all she sees are her memories with Percy.

Part of her tells her she made the wrong choice. That it's not too late.

She keeps trying to convince herself.

Another letter arrives. It's Athena telling her that Aphrodite will visit. It also tells her that she _needs_ to talk to the goddess of love.

Oh dear.

* * *

><p>There's this small part of Percy. It tells him to stop moping around and <em>do<em> something. It agrees with Aphrodite. It tells him to fight for her.

Sometimes, he listens. He tries, but he's always reminded that it's selfish.

He remembers what Aphrodite said. _Do you really know what she wants?_

He wants to know. But he doesn't want to intrude. He doesn't want to be selfish.

But sometimes, he wonders. Is it really selfish?

* * *

><p>So Percy realizes how he's being so selfish to Annabeth, and after his week-long stupor goes to Zeus who forfeits the grant. Athena, who sees him, is still kind of suspicious—she's not evil here or anything, though she might be portrayed as such, she just wants to protect her daughter—and her goading goes too far and makes Percy admit what happened. Which happens to be just right for Annabeth's choice (so we all know what decided on now).<p>

Next chapter: People are feeling quite _doubtful_ today, about lots of things in general. An interesting conversation reveals to someone the reasons behind another's actions, while that other is depressed. Very depressed.

Stay tuned, and review!

P.S. Bonus points if you catch the reference in there, and if you get all the weird symbolism stuff that I don't half-understand. XD


	7. Doubtful

We all know what Percy and Annabeth chose, but are they sure of it?

Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting on alert and favorite.

Enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>Is it really the best choice?<p>

It's that thought that plagues her mind. When she's alone, or at night, or when activities aren't enough of distractions.

It's that doubt that creeps into her mind, that doubt which occupies her. It gets her thinking obsessively, starting to speculate what it would be like if she hadn't made that choice.

Camp ends tomorrow. From then, she has three days to move out, or sign up for the year-round. Aphrodite still hasn't visited. She's not sure she's excited for that.

She's decided to go to school this time. In New York. Camp Half-Blood has too many memories for her, ones that she didn't really want anymore. Besides, it was highly unlikely she would see him anywhere in high school.

She makes a promise to herself. That she will start over. Be a totally new person in a new environment.

She promises that she will forget.

But part of her still has doubts.

* * *

><p>It's today, end of camp, when the goddess of love comes. Most of the campers are out, only a handful remains. There aren't many year-rounders this time. Besides, there were only a bit less than forty who were left after the war. In the Athena cabin, only Malcolm is left, and he's outside.<p>

"Lady Aphrodite."

"Annabeth! How are you?" She's as bubbly as ever.

"Just fine," she mutters.

"Why did I even ask you that!" she says. "I know how you feel. Anyway, I came here on the request of... some gods. But that's not important."

"What are you here for, then?" Annabeth asks.

"I am here to ask you some questions and help you. So, number one: do you think you made the right choice by telling Percy to get out of your life?"

"I think I did. It saves me, and maybe him, the pain that would come with the other choices. And, he blew me off first! He was the one who basically told me he would leave."

"Hmm... Did you know he only did that for you?"

"_What_?" That's a big surprise.

"We'll talk about that later. Next question: would you be willing to give up everything you have, now, for an eternity with him?"

"I asked myself the same question. I don't think I am. But maybe... No offense, but this is getting a little... awkward and pointless?"

"I'll take that into consideration. Now, to tell you something you don't know. Percy has a... noble reason, dear. You know him, you know he's a bit... obtuse. He's staying away because he wants your happiness. And I know he isn't happy. But he's willing to do it for you."

"My happiness? Why did he accept immortality, then?"

"Like I said, he can be... dumb. At times. But now, what do you want to do?"

"All I want is to forget him and move on! It's over. We just can't be."

It's silent for a while. The goddess sighs. "Forget him and move on. Have it your way, then. Just know that he's killing himself with guilt. All he wanted was to be selfless."

She doesn't say anything further. Even when Aphrodite leaves.

But she remembers what she was told. _All he wanted was to be selfless_.

* * *

><p>Percy wants to die.<p>

It's impossible. He wants to jump in Tartarus. But he accepted godhood, and he has duties he can't neglect.

He does those duties robotically. He "lives" like a robot. He lives, but without that spark of life in him.

All he thinks about is her. He's still stuck in the endless guilt.

Sometimes, he tells himself he was selfless in what he did. But he knows his original choice is unforgivable.

He wants to fade away.

* * *

><p>It really gets her thinking.<p>

He cares about her. He wants her to be happy. He's so sad right now. He needs her, but he doesn't want to stop her from living her life.

She wants to make things right, but she doesn't want to hurt herself.

Maybe, while she's been accusing Percy of being selfish, she's the one who has been selfish all along. Maybe she's the one at fault, always thinking of what wouldn't hurt her when it's Percy who's suffering.

Maybe she's wrong.

Maybe, just maybe, she should just go to him and apologize at the very least—because she knows that's the most she can give him, that even as much as she, too, wanted it that happiness could never be.

But really, would she? She hates that—her doubt in herself, her not having the courage to at least even try to make up for what he did. For being so selfless, making him yield to her demands when it's him who's suffering.

And all of this is useless now, because she can't do anything—she can't even will herself to pick up the drachma and at least try an IM, because she's afraid of him, the power he now wields. Even if she herself knows that it's wrong to even doubt him like that, because he would never do anything like that to her.

Because when he'd offered himself to her, she had turned him away, and now... now he's gone, and she's soon going, and where would she get the guts to do it?

Doubt. It's a sick thing for her, creeping into her mind and hindering her choices. Hindering her moves. Although she wants to hate _doubt_, she knows there is no one to blame but herself.

Because she's being doubtful and all.

* * *

><p>Doubt, doubt, doubt. Annabeth deals with herself, but she admits it—she can't. She has too much doubt.<p>

Next Chapter: How is Percy doing now? (That was just a peek at his life presently.) Where will Annabeth go from here? Who is feeling _suicidal_ (Yup, next chapter will be Suicidal.)? Will they ever find that happiness they both want?

Review and Annabeth will get more guts!


	8. Suicidal

Somebody's suicidal this time around, but not for a long time. Something shifts, and a new path is opened.

To all of you curious, Percy stands in as part of his father's court, takes care of the sea and stuff and helps his dad around.

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

><p>The air around the very place is cold. It radiates a strong sense of evil. The ominous silence only contributes to the mood.<p>

He thinks of how it would feel to jump in. It beckons him to, alluring him with the unknown that lay within it.

He knows that once he takes the jump, there's no turning back. He doesn't know what awaits him inside. He hasn't been evil or anything, so maybe he will just simply fade away. Lose consciousness to never regain it.

It's yet another fantasy of the pit of Tartarus that invades Percy's mind.

What's left for him to do? She's gone. Performing his duties is nothing to him, as he's still victim to his own thoughts. There's no way he can really kill himself. Unless he tries jumping into Tartarus.

Maybe that's a bit selfish, but he's not sure about that anymore. Who cares if he tried to do what would be good for him? He tried selflessness and he doesn't know what's happened to her.

He restrains from watching. He thinks that it's the last courtesy he can give her. To leave her alone, like she wanted. He's uneasy, not knowing if she _is_ happy. But he wants to content himself with the knowledge that he's done what she wants.

Sometimes, there's this part of him that urges him to at least watch. It tells him that he should be fighting for her, getting her back, but since he obviously isn't fit to do anything that strenuous, he should at least watch. It tells him to face the truth—he's doing it more for himself than for her. Just to save him from the pain.

He counts that part of him as another reason to jump into Tartarus—something it criticizes him about. It tells him to face the world. Not run away and be all scared and suicidal.

It drives him crazy to listen. But he knows that it's only really him. Trying to not be suicidal.

* * *

><p>Percy knows camp has ended. He knew the date from when he was still there.<p>

He doesn't know what Annabeth's plans are. His guess is that she will be a year-rounder like she always is. But then again, considering what happened... Maybe she would leave for San Francisco, but then there is the reconstruction of Olympus...

The whole matter confuses him so much, he doesn't want to delve into it anymore.

He doesn't really have anything to do now. His duties are boring him, and there aren't much animals who need help, really. He's also depressed and suicidal, there's that, but he wants to do something to help. And thinking about camp gives him an idea.

Maybe there is still something to do.

* * *

><p>When he makes it back to Camp Half-Blood, the first thing he does is hide behind a tree. Because he sees Annabeth.<p>

He knows it's ridiculous, but he has to stay out of her life.

She doesn't look much different from when he last saw her. He can't really judge if she's doing better. He moves backward and snaps a twig, and her head instantly whips in his direction.

"I think I heard something, Argus," she says. He feels like a very thirsty man who has been given water. He's heard her voice again.

She slowly walks to the tree. But when she looks, there's no one. Nothing.

She's so close that he's tempted to talk to her. To reach out and touch her. But he doesn't. He's invisible right now, a little trick he learned from Hermes.

"Nothing," she says. "Probably a squirrel or something."

He's not sure how he feels about being invisible to her. Being nothing.

"Yeah, the school is that way. Short ride, huh? Twenty minutes?" That's the last thing he hears her say before she gets in the car and drives off.

He realizes one thing from all of this—she's going to school here. In New York.

* * *

><p>It's part of his new drive to be productive.<p>

He's going to work for the camp. Help out. This year, while there aren't many year-rounders, he's going to scout around for demigods and bring them to camp. When the numbers swell, he'll be teaching.

Maybe it's because he wants to be close to her, feel whatever part of her is here in Camp Half-Blood.

He's about to leave when Chiron stops him for one last thing.

"Please, Percy," the old centaur says. "Think about your choices."

* * *

><p>Throughout the drive to her school, Annabeth is thinking.<p>

Wildly, she's imagining what's happened to Percy. Maybe he's forgotten her, and is hanging out with a very hot minor goddess. Or maybe he's moping around sad. Or maybe he's secretly watching her all the time. Or maybe...

She forces herself to stop thinking.

Really, she wants to move on. But sometimes, her thoughts wander and he's the topic. She knows she owes him only an apology, nothing more.

Her glance moves to the rear view mirror.

The road behind them is empty but for a single guy. Teen-age boy.

When she glanced at the mirror again, there was nothing to see but the road.

* * *

><p>Yes, he gave in. He couldn't resist it.<p>

He didn't teleport out of camp straight away. He tailed the car for a while. He didn't have a reason, but he was compelled.

He had to force himself to stop.

That part of him returned to try and convince him again. _Watching her is not getting in the way. Watching her is fine. You can protect her from monsters. Keep her safe. Know that she's happy._

He's tempted to give in.

* * *

><p>Even if Percy wants to die, he'll live because Annabeth is still out there, and he doesn't want to let her down by killing himself—and really, if Annabeth promised to not kill herself, he feels he owes her that, too. And because he doesn't want to be entirely useless, he goes and works for camp, sees Annabeth, can't resist following her. Blah blah.<p>

Also, Percy will respect Annabeth's wishes and will not intentionally follow her to her school and creepily stalk her around.

Next chapter: A big _surprise_ for Annabeth is waiting around the corner! Also introducing my OC! And as sometimes happens, Percy's POV won't show up next chapter. Don't worry, though, he will be in it. Just wait! *evil laugh

Review and Percy will be less suicidal!


	9. Surprised

A big surprise is waiting for Annabeth Chase in high school! And while I think some, if not most of you have an idea what, just read on to find out.

Thanks to you guys who drop by and read. Please make your presence felt by putting in a review! Annabeth is getting crankier because less people have been reviewing lately, and more reviews will send her loving thoughts of Percy. So, yeah, review. But before that, enjoy.

Also, say hi to my OC, Denise from Venice! Actually, she's a New Yorker, but never mind that.

_Also, please note that I do not know about what the dormitory situation or whatever is in America, but this is based on what I've heard here in the Philippines. I hope there's nothing grossly inaccurate with it._

* * *

><p>So far, so good. That's what Annabeth likes telling herself.<p>

It's been a week into junior year, she's thinking less and less about Percy, and monsters haven't attacked. She's sleeping better and her dreams don't have as much Percy in them as before.

She's not really making friends, only speaking to a few people here and there. She's heard, though, that someone else has ADHD and dyslexia, just like her. She hasn't met that someone, however. Who is probably a demigod like her, or otherwise a very unlucky mortal.

She wants to be normal. Forget the demigod stuff, even just while she's in school. So she promises herself she won't bother with that other demigod, unless it's an emergency. Yeah, she can start over here, like a regular mortal, to not be bothered by monsters and stuff.

Normal. Not a demigod who's trying to get over a god.

It's happened again. Her thoughts surprise her, turning in the direction of Percy, and then she remembers lots of things that happened with him, like their second beach picnic, or that time in front of the great hall...

She forces herself to focus. Focus on studying. But her dyslexia is acting up again, probably because of the Percy-thoughts, and the letters and numbers float off the page of her textbook.

It's getting late anyway, and she still hasn't eaten dinner. As if on cue, her roommate, Denise, arrives. The school's dorm rooms are crowded, and only two can sleep in each.

"Want to grab dinner, Annabeth? I'm hungry."

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, c'mon. Cafeteria closes in an hour." She practically drags Annabeth all the way.

"A bit down, Annie?" she asks when they have their food.

"I told you already, don't call me that," she grumbles. "And what makes you say that?"

"See? You're _grumbling_. And, when I came in you were just staring at the book." Her roommate's a good person, but maybe the care is getting too much for her.

"Nothing!" she insists. Her roommate just stares until she gives in. "Oh, alright. So there is something."

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

Annabeth has to hold back from calling her a daughter of Aphrodite. She sighs. "Yes. Do you have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"I suppose I did ask you. Yes, I do. Just like you. So what? Anyway, tell me about this boy."

Aha. So Denise is the possible demigod. "Alright. So, at... my last school, there was this guy. We were bestfriends for a long time, practically since he had started coming there. And... Things were okay. I really liked him—"

"—and you still do," her roommate continues.

"Shut up. Let me continue." It actually feels good to let it out like this. She feels as if the weight of Percy on her shoulders is getting lighter. "So, we were okay, until... something happened. My... ex-best friend came back, and he... he was dying." There's a small gasp from her roommate. "I... his last wish was... I kissed him. In front of my bestfriend. And that ticked him off."

"Okay, Annie, I won't ask for the strange circumstances of how your dying ex-bestfriend came to your school, or how your bestfriend was there, or what else you're hiding from me because I _know_ there's something. But continue."

"He... it just became obvious that we liked each other. Then I found out he was moving away, and suddenly I..."

"You know, you've had a whole summer to get over him. What's wrong? You're sounding like... you know, that girl in that vampire book? Full Moon or something?"

"I can't explain it to you. Maybe... Forget it. And for the record, I am not down over a psychologically unhealthy relationship with a sparkling disco ball or whatever, like 'that girl in that vampire book.'"

But she knows nothing will satisfy that curiosity.

* * *

><p>It's the same curiosity that she has about Denise. She keeps reminding herself of the promise to be like a regular mortal.<p>

Well, seeing a hellhound crash through the windows of her classroom certainly contradicts that promise.

She doesn't have her dagger, and she doesn't think there's anything here made of celestial bronze which could kill the dog. The teacher is screaming for the class to evacuate before the giant dog gets them. Mist.

Her eyes move to Denise, whom she has this period with, and she senses that she can see the hellhound. But that's the least of her problems right now, because she doesn't have anything to use to send the hellhound back to Hades.

She stumbles backward as the hellhound draws closer. It doesn't seem to be going in her direction, though. She looks back. Denise.

She runs to her roommate. "Were you using a cellphone or something?" she asks.

"Yes! What does it have to do with this... thing?"

"Describe what you see," Annabeth says. Denise is about to protest, but she says, "Just do it!"

"A large, black dog," she whispers frightfully. "G-glowing red eyes, and, oh my god, is it heading for us?"

"It's your phone's fault, but no time to explain. Come on! Let's run. We need weapons to kill that hellhound."

"You know what that is?" Denise says as Annabeth drags her through the hallways. "Who are you, really? And where are we going?"

"I have a weapon in the dorm," she says. "It'll be enough for that monster."

"Wait. You can kill that thing? Annabeth!" she yells, but the daughter of Athena isn't wasting any time while running. That is, until a hole appears in the wall.

And what happens next—it's a big surprise. Every thought is diverted from fleeing to a lot of surprise, some anger and what she won't admit—a bit of elation.

How could this happen? Of all the places, of all the times—really?

She doesn't even know if it's possible.

But it's happening.

"Why are we stopping?" Denise asks. "What's wrong?" Then she sees it, too.

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "Perseus Jackson, what are you doing here?

* * *

><p>Ooh! What's happening, and what happens after? Big cliffhanger, right? Too bad I probably won't update until Tuesday or Wednesday evening, Manila time, because of school constraints. I assure you though that a review will make Annabeth less angryscared/sad/terrified/whatever to see Percy and happier to see him.

Also, to leave you with a little sneak peak to keep you fed during the wait... Nah. To be honest with you I'm excited, too, but I can just read Chapter 10 to satisfy myself. I know! Review and you get a small something about next chapter!


	10. Complicated

Oh, my god. After your previews went, a strong typhoon (hurricane for you Americans) is headed here. Which means... floods, and a very probable no class day tomorrow. Pray, guys, so I can update.

Also, I found time today (obviously) and I knew it was very likely, so, yeah, I fooled you.

This chapter begins with Percy's perspective of last chapter's events, mixes POVs a bit in the middle, and covers the stuff after.

Enjoy, and review so the typhoon will make it a no-class day tomorrow so I can update!

* * *

><p>It's a hot day, and Percy is walking down the street, when the hellhound bursts out of the ground.<p>

He isn't busy anyway, and there's nothing to do on Olympus, so he decides to just walk around. He won't admit it, but he's wandering around with some kind of hope that he'll run into Annabeth. Even if he knows it's totally impossible.

So that's what he's doing when the hellhound appears. At first, he's too shocked to move, but the shock soon wears off and his hand moves to his pocket, where he keeps his trusty pen/sword, Riptide. He uncaps it and the celestial bronze sword is ready for battle.

That is, if he can find the hellhound. He spots it in the distance, running. A few curses in Ancient Greek, and he takes off after the dog.

He has to chase it down some blocks until he sees it leap through a building's windows. A school, probably, judging by the teen-age screams he's hearing. Just great, he thinks, and tries to find another entrance, one that would bring him ahead of the monster. He runs nearer to the school and searches for another way in, but it seems that his only option is to bust his way in. He summons water from a fountain he saw earlier, and its force is enough to punch a big hole in the wall.

Then it occurs to him that he could just teleport his way in, but it's a bit too late for that. He looks down the corridor and spots the hellhound running.

But that's not what really matters to him right now. It's who's right in front of him.

Her companion is bewildered, asking questions. Then it's her who talks.

"Perseus Jackson, what are you doing here?"

He momentarily forgets the monster. All he sees is her, all he hears is her. It feels like paradise to him.

Then he sees the hellhound again, and he yells for them to get out of the way. They run just in time, as the giant dog leaps and faces Percy. He raises Riptide, preparing to kill—well, send it to Tartarus.

"Where's your weapon?" he asks her. "Don't you keep it with you?" The hellhound charges and he sidesteps.

"It's not like I expected this to happen!" she answers. "It's in the dorm. You have your sword, anyway. Besides, it's not like that thing can kill you."

"Don't argue with me right now! I don't want to fight with you anymore." The hellhound bares its fangs at him, and he stabs with Riptide, cutting a deep gash in the monster's side. It howls in pain. Another slash and the dog evaporates into dust.

When the battle is over with, Percy's eyes move to Annabeth. He intently studies her gaze, looking for any sign of emotion. Her eyes are fierce with anger, but there's also a little of something that he can't comprehend.

"To answer your question, I was chasing that hellhound."

"Thank you," she says. Her tone is cold.

"C'mon, Annabeth. Be a little less cold there, will you?"

"It's a bit hard to do that, you know? Considering what you did." She's not sure herself why she's being so harsh, but it's the approach that comes to her. She remembers her conversation with Denise the evening before, and maybe it's an outlet for all the pain she's been keeping inside.

"At least talk to me like we're friends. Put the past behind us. I'm not asking for more than that." Suddenly he's so confident, but he doesn't know where it's coming from.

"What's left to talk about?" she asks. "It's a bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Start over, Annabeth. Let's pretend we're two regular people having a friendly conversation."

"See, Percy? That's all it is, isn't it? Pretend. Let's pretend you're not immortal. Let's pretend we can have our happily ever after." Her tone is bitter, eyes filled with rage and sadness. The same things he'd seen and heard that day on the beach, when she tried to kill herself in the sea.

"Fine. Be that way. I was just trying to make up for things." She can see the godly power churning in his anger, a reminder of the power he now has. A reminder of the growing rift between them.

"Aphrodite talked to me. I know you were trying to do what's best for me. I appreciate that, Percy, but I've faced it, and you should, too. We just can't be."

"On the beach, when you tried to... I got your dagger for you." He hands it to her, and she takes it without a word.

He gives her one last look. A gaze filled with love. Then he disappears.

* * *

><p>A hurricane is blowing in from the Atlantic. It's headed for New York. The newscaster advises citizens to stay indoors as the rains will be heavy.<p>

Percy turns off the television and sighs. It's his anger, his sadness that created this hurricane. The storm that's going to hit Manhattan.

His father walks into his room. "I wasn't angry at anyone or anything in particular, Percy, and neither is your uncle Zeus. What's wrong?"

"I ran into Annabeth yesterday. I was chasing a hellhound, and it led me to her school." He sighs again.

"Hellhound? Hades have anything to do with this?" Poseidon asks.

"As far as I know, he doesn't. Why would he, anyway? Dog probably wanted something else aboveground."

"True," the sea god muses. "But that's not the reason I came here to talk. Annabeth has a point, son. She's a demigod. You are immortal."

"We can at least be friends! She doesn't even want that. I know I should give her what she wants, but without her, I..." he trails off.

"There are plenty of other girls out there, Percy. Besides, love isn't a staple of life. You have your friends. Your family."

"It just... it's all nothing without her," he says. Poseidon stares at his son, thinking, then leaves.

* * *

><p>"So who was that guy?" Denise asks. "And what's up with the giant dog, and did you really call him <em>immortal<em>? What about the dagger? And what's the history between the two of you?"

"Shut up! That is none of your business. Although I suppose I'll have to tell you about some things."

It's the day after, and they're stuck in their dorm because of the heavy rain. Annabeth pretty much knows she indirectly caused the storm.

"Okay. So, how many of your parents have you met?" she asks.

"Only my dad. My mom... he doesn't like talking about her. Apparently he got her pregnant before she left, then nine months later she came back, gave him me and left. Never saw her again."

"That is because your mother is a goddess," Annabeth says.

"Uh... thanks for the compliment?"

"I mean a literal goddess. Do you know the myths of Greece?"

"The one with the twelve gods on top of that mountain? With all the heroes and stuff?"

"Yes. Your mother is one of those goddesses. The myths are real, Denise. And those gods are on top of the Empire State Building. They move with the heart of Western Civilization."

"Okay. That's quite a lot to take in, Annabeth. You do know you're sounding completely insane, right?"

"Yes, I know. That giant dog yesterday was a hellhound. A dog from the Underworld."

"And that very cute guy?"

"Is... a god." It's hard for her to say it out loud. To really admit how different they are.

"Cool. So, if you're not insane and actually telling the truth, that means..."

"Yes, we are demigods. For example, my mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"And you had something going with Mr. Very-Cute-God. Who's my mom, then?"

"That, I don't know. I'm smart, not psychic. Maybe a prayer will do. Pray to the gods of Olympus, ask for a sign. When school ends, I'll bring you to Camp Half-Blood. It's the training place for us demigods, so we can learn to survive the dangerous world of monsters."

"Considering I can't find a way to prove you wrong, I guess I should believe you. But really? All that stuff is true... I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Everyone does, don't worry."

"What about the cute guy? Which one is he, the god of cuteness?"

"You have been in the _glorious_ presence of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and god of seaweed brain," she says. The rain pours harder. "Been immortal since this summer. He was once a demigod, you know. Still is, I guess, only now can't die like the rest of us."

"And the history between you two?" Annabeth glares at her, but Denise pouts.

"Fine. Remember the story I told you, about my best friend in my last school?" She nods. "That was a metaphor. Percy was my best friend in camp. Then... my ex-bestfriend, Luke. He... he betrayed us. He joined the enemy. And then, this summer, when the war finally came, we... the only chance we had was to kill him. In the end, Luke came to his senses. And his dying wish... you know that part. But after that... well, the gods offered him immortality. And he took it."

"And that means you two won't have your happily ever after," Denise finishes. "So, you're saying there was a war here in Manhattan, and none of the world knows?"

"Complicated," she says. "I'm really tired. Can you save the questions for tomorrow?"

But there are much more complicated things than that.

* * *

><p>Storming in New York! (though I don't know in real life) And storming in the Philippines! Also, while you review and pray for the strengthening of the storm, please pray that it won't hurt anyone while not making me go to school, so it's a win-win.<p>

Next chapter: In _Contemplative_, Annabeth is getting stormed with her thoughts and choices and emotions—and this time, she comes to a choice that _she _makes—prompting a dinner and a visit from a goddess. Something has been started by last chapter—a shift in the direction the story is taking. Also, we get a peek at one of Percy's godly activities.

This has been longer than usual, anyway, review!


	11. Contemplative

Your prayers worked! Typhoon Nesat (Pedring locally) was strong enough to raise the public storm signal to two and suspend classes. Unfortunately, the people responsible for electricity decided to cut it off for safety purposes. Oh, well. No classes though (Although we'll be back tomorrow).

Percy and Annabeth want more reviews. :D

* * *

><p>Annabeth is starting to regret revealing the truth to Denise.<p>

She has been bothering her with questions all day, and all Annabeth really wants is to have some time alone. She supposes it's normal, the questions, but really—doesn't Denise get tired of asking?

It only bothers her more when the questions turn personal. Specifically, about what happened between her and a certain god.

"What did you do about it?" she asks. She doesn't tell Denise that she tried killing herself, or that she was offered immortality.

"Okay, so you won't answer that one. When he offered to be friends—why _were_ you so cold?"

Now that question gets her thinking. Maybe it's because she's finally starting to let out all her anger and pain at him. Even though she isn't really sure if that's the best idea.

She remembers all too well their previous attempt at being friends.

"It won't end well," she answers. "I know."

Denise stops asking when she sees Annabeth's expression.

It's gloomier than the storm outside.

* * *

><p>All day, it's distracting her from class.<p>

She keeps thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh. Maybe she should've agreed, made it clear that they were friends and nothing more. Establish boundaries.

Or maybe she should've taken another chance. Take the choice she had refused—enjoy her time with him while he's here.

It's all she does all day, contemplate. Contemplate the possibilities, the choices.

She's starting to get sure on one thing, though—she was pretty mean to him. And she wants to make up for it somehow, since it's just wrong, but hadn't they stepped out of each other's lives? Shouldn't she just leave him alone?

_What should I do?_ Her prayer is sent to the gods. Athena, Aphrodite. She asks for guidance.

But maybe she already has it.

It's been quite a long time, but she still remembers some words. _All he wanted was to be selfless._

Maybe it is true. Then she remembers what he said when she saw him walking out of the hall of the gods. _I'll stay away and let her live a normal life._

She remembers their second picnic on the beach, when he was so sweet and caring. When she could imagine that nothing had gone wrong.

She makes up her mind. She is going to go talk to him.

* * *

><p>Percy is on site at an oil spill in the Atlantic, to monitor things. It's pretty bad for him, surrounded by oil and battered with the constant pleas of the sea creatures.<p>

Then an Iris message appears. It's beyond his comprehension how it happens, but what startles him more is who's on the other end.

Annabeth.

"Percy? Are you there?"

He's not sure how he should respond, especially after their recent conversation where she was so cold and harsh, so he just says, "Annabeth."

"I... I'm sorry. I was being mean, and you didn't deserve that. Can we talk sometime? When are you free?"

Well, that's unexpected. "I'm busy with the oil spill, but I think I'll be free tomorrow night. Where?"

"You decide."

"Then I'll pick you up at seven," he says. "I really need to go, Annabeth. See you tomorrow." He disconnects.

Maybe things aren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Why do you get a date with the hot guy?"<p>

"Shut up," she tells her roommate. "It's not a date. We'll just talk, settle things."

"So why are you smiling?" she asks.

Annabeth quickly wipes the smile off her face. "No, I'm not."

"Just admit it. You still like him."

She sighs. "I think I always will."

"So go get him! Nothing is standing in your way."

"Except the fact that I will die and he won't."

"Is he the only one who can become immortal?" That startles her. She hadn't told her of his previous offer, and she's guessed it correctly.

"That is a complicated matter I'm not telling you about. Shut up and do your homework."

"Yes, _Mom_," she mockingly answers.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door makes Annabeth put her book down.<p>

"Is that him?" Denise asks excitedly.

"Not until tomorrow," she answers. "Pizza's here."

Denise gets up and opens the door. "Whoa."

"Something wrong?" Annabeth asks.

"When did supermodels start delivering pizza?" she remarks.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth gets up and goes to the door. She hears a giggle from the door as she gets up. "Lady Aphrodite," she says after seeing the 'pizza delivery guy.'

"Wait. You're one of the goddesses of Greek mythology?"

"It's not really a myth, dear, but yes, I am. Would you care to invite me inside?"

Denise opens the door wide and the goddess enters the room. "Here's your pizza," Aphrodite says. "Annabeth, I think you know what I'm here for."

"I think I do." She opens the box and offers some to the goddess, who takes a slice.

"Wait," Denise says. "You're really a goddess?"

"I understand you're new to... our world. Of course I am, dear. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

Her expression becomes one of understanding. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, it's fine, dear. Unless Annabeth wants you to go?"

"It's fine, my lady. Please, continue."

"You know I care nothing for formalities. And I'm sure you know I was watching when you asked Percy out."

"See, Annabeth? She agrees with me," Denise inserts.

"I didn't ask him out! I only want to talk to him."

Aphrodite looks at Annabeth disapprovingly. "Anyway, I came here to talk, remember? This is what I'm telling you, and I know it sounds horribly cliché: listen to your heart. Do what you know you should, deep down inside you."

"But I'm not sure what I do! Sometimes I think I should forget him, other times I just want to be with him—"

The goddess cuts her off. "That's the problem with you children of Athena. Always thinking. No time for their feelings. Stop thinking, Annabeth. Your brain may be important, but it's not what you always need. Not what you should always listen to.

"And now that I've given you that speech, time for me to go. Give the world a good love story!"

The goddess disappears.

"Wow," Denise says. "I like her."

"Denise," Annabeth replies, "she's probably your mother."

* * *

><p>LOL, the godly pizza party. And while it's unconfirmed in the story, I'm confirming it right now: Denise is a daughter of Aphrodite.<p>

Next chapter: I'm excited, just like you, and here's a little peek: somebody is gonna be very, very nervous tomorrow! And I think you know why. Let's see how their little date-

Annabeth: It's just a talk! Over dinner! In a restaurant!

-right, _talk_. Over_ dinner._ In a_ restaurant._ Anyway, how will it turn out? Review and it will turn into a date for them!

Annabeth: Dinner-talk-in-a-restaurant!

Hehe. Review~


	12. Nervous

Ahh! The date—I mean _dinner_—chapter is here! So what will happen?

Also, thank you to my reviewers, readers, and those lurkers who fave and alert but don't review. Speak out! Anyway, I'd like to take a moment to reply to anonymous reviews (I hope the senders are reading this).

PeachyLynny: Thank you, and (this is also for the benefit of everyone) everything until Chapter 17 of Betrayed is prewritten anyway, so all I had to do was skim, edit, attach notes. I even have a pre-existing chapter title list. After Chapter 17, I'm out of chapters, and I'll have to start writing. Hopefully my updating 'skill' won't get affected severely.

lilly: Thanks. There is no definite concept on reviewing to me, I don't require reviewers to like, _Okay, one sentence of compliments, three sentences of comments _or whatever. Note that there should never be more than three days between updates—depends on my schedule—and that right now, while I have prewritten chapters they probably come daily. Suggestions are fine, _however I will not just accept any suggestion because _Betrayed_ is already plotted out and mostly prewritten. _Your suggestion is nice, however it won't appear in this chapter. If someone gives a really good idea though it might just show up. Don't see this as selfish; see it as convenient.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Percy is nervous.<p>

It doesn't matter anymore that he's a powerful immortal. He's still nervous, and he doesn't even know what Annabeth wants to talk about. He tries to reassure himself by replaying the IM in his head. Her tone wasn't mad or anything like that.

But that's not all of it.

He doesn't even want to face Athena if she hears about his dinner with her. He's pretty sure a date isn't what she's looking for, but that probably doesn't matter to the wisdom goddess. He knows Athena isn't his biggest fan.

It's five in the afternoon; he has two hours before picking her up. She had called an hour before, telling him to wait outside the school.

He just needs to snap his fingers to change into the clothes he wants, and he has two hours left. He's on his way out of Olympus, to try and pass time outside, when Athena stops him.

Just one of his worst nightmares coming true.

"Where are you going, Perseus?" she asks.

"Lady Athena," he says. "I'm just on my way out."

"And when you're outside, where will you go next?"

He's even more nervous now. "I, uh... just walking around, trying to pass time?"

"And after that?" Athena smirks. Percy knows she knows, and he knows she's just trying to make him uncomfortable.

"Athena," he says, trying to insert more confidence in his tone. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to do after that. And frankly, it's none of your business." Okay, so maybe he's just successfully pissed off a major Olympian, but he can't take it back now.

"She _is_ my daughter," the goddess retorts, "one you've hurt. A lot."

"Which is what the talk is for," he blurts out. "To... try and settle things?"

"Don't turn it into a date, Jackson. And don't hurt my daughter again." It looks like she's going to threaten him or something, but she just sighs. "She's been through a lot. I only want the best for her. And she will decide that. I'm sure we want the same thing, and that's her happiness."

She disappears.

_Her happiness._ He's tried staying away, tried to leave her alone, for that same thing. Yet now she's calling him back.

He was nervous before, sure, but now that factor has been greatly magnified.

* * *

><p>That's what he feels now. He's fifteen minutes early, and he's all jittery. He reassures himself with the fact he isn't late.<p>

He spots her in the distance and waves. She waves back.

"You look nice," he says.

"You, too. So where are you taking me?"

He whistles, and a black pegasus flies out of the sky. _You called, boss?_

"Let's go, Annabeth," he says. He helps her onto Blackjack. "You know where to go," he tells the pegasus.

_Sure thing, boss! Taking off in 10, 9, 8... Scratch that. I'm off!_

"It's been a long time since I last rode a pegasus," she says. "Good thing you're driving."

"Now let's pray Zeus won't strike us out of the sky."

She laughs. "I don't think he'll do that."

"If he doesn't, your mother will kill me."

"Will she? Really?"

"She's a bit too protective, you know." Thunder rumbles in the sky. "See? We better hurry. Step it up, Blackjack!"

"Why exactly are you so scared of my mom?" she asks.

"She's going to kill me if I, ah, mess up again. But you called for this. What do you want to talk about, anyway?"

"Can't you wait until we're there?" she replies. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"Well... here we are. Down, Blackjack!" The pegasus lands on the paved sidewalk. Percy helps Annabeth down. "I'll whistle when we're going back," he tells the pegasus. Blackjack flies off.

Nothing's gone wrong, Percy tells himself. Hoping there isn't a _yet_ at the end of that sentence.

* * *

><p>Annabeth feels wonderful.<p>

Part of her wants to deny it, but she remembers what Aphrodite said about thinking and feeling. And she tries to stop her thoughts. Tries to focus on her emotions.

And she feels that this is perfect. Which her mind says isn't right.

Didn't she come here to talk? To apologize, then become friends, no more? So why does she feel much more than that?

She's not even sure what she's going to tell him anymore.

She absently orders her meal. She's lost in her thoughts and emotions.

Her mind tells her to tell him what she's planned. Her heart tells her to tell him what she really feels.

It's confusing her so much.

"Annabeth?" His voice breaks through her reverie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Percy. Don't worry."

It's an internal war, between her thoughts and her feelings.

Their food arrives, and they start eating.

"Now, can we talk?" he asks.

"Okay," she says. "I'm sorry about the other day, in school. I was being harsh for no reason."

"That's it?" he asks. "Forgiven already. Although it did cause quite a storm."

"Don't need to remind me," she grumbles. "But that's not all of it."

"What else did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Well, I... I talked to Aphrodite. Before leaving camp. And she told me... that you did it for me. You left to make me happy. Thanks for that."

She takes a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. She's made her choice now, and she's going to declare it, enact it without any doubt. With the confidence she'd lacked before.

She's going to be sure about it now. Even if she's nervous about what she's going to do, she'll do it.

"And we talked again yesterday. I've been thinking about stuff, and...

"I think I've chosen what to do."

* * *

><p>Haha, cliffhanger. So what has Annabeth chosen?<p>

Athena is not evil, nor will she ever be in this story. Remember, she's a mother looking out for her daughter, so please don't complain about Athena's behavior.

Review to get a sneak peek! Each review makes Athena less angry, makes Annabeth more confident and makes Percy smarter. Also, in consonance with the sneak-peek thing, **every non-anonymous reviewer will receive a little hint on what's in store for future chapters of Betrayed. I mean any review, even flames. **

I hope you review!


	13. Different

I AM SO SO SORRY!

I know, it's been long, but I explain: I had a TON of problems. That's it. Seriously. And I left at a cliffhanger too...

Anyway, I'm still busy, and finally my keyboard _is cooperating!_ So I'm updating, but not too quick probably. I hope you don't hate me.

So enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>Annabeth takes a deep breath.<p>

She feels as if a thousand eyes are watching her, listening for her next move. And she knows how crucial this move is.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "you don't have to do this now. We have our dinner to eat. Unless... unless it's really important to you."

"Of course it's important!" she answers. "And I... I should really think less and feel more. And when I..." She's really at a loss for words. A rare thing for her. "I tried that. To, um, listen to what I feel. And it told me that what's really important is now. And... I think I'm the one being selfish here, so it's okay if you don't agree with me, but I've realized that I don't care anymore if you're immortal and I'm not. I just want to spend time with you while I can."

She takes another deep breath. "There, I said it. Please don't hate me."

Percy is stunned. And that is a gross understatement. He didn't really know what to expect, but this is the last thing he ever thought would happen.

"Why would I hate you?" he asks. "I didn't think you would do this. But if it's what you want..." He laughs. "Athena will kill me if I don't give it to you."

* * *

><p>When their date is finished, and he's walked her to her dorm and given her one last kiss before leaving, Annabeth finds an unexpected visitor inside.<p>

"Mother," she says. The air is noticeably colder.

"Annabeth," she answers. "Have a seat."

She doesn't sit down.

She spots Denise coming in from the next room. "Oh, Annabeth, you're here already? Your mom..." Her voice dies down when she feels the coldness.

"I know what happened," Athena says.

"It's none of your business," she answers.

"You're just like that boy," she says. "You _are_ my daughter. It _is_ my business."

"Please, Mom, just leave us alone."

"I only want you to be safe. To not get hurt. Didn't you think things over?"

"That's exactly the problem! I'm a demigod. I can't be safe forever. And Aphrodite is right. I think too much. I could be missing out on the best thing in my life."

"I told him—I told myself—you would decide what's best for you. But please, just... think about what's best for you." The goddess disappears.

"Before I demand you to tell me everything that happened," her roommate says, "I have one question: is it really normal to get so many visits from goddesses?"

"Believe me, it isn't. And I wish they didn't visit so much," she grumbles.

* * *

><p>Percy is different.<p>

He isn't the depressed teen-age god he was. He exudes an aura of happiness that everyone can see.

He knows there's a wall between them, one that can't be torn down, but he ignores it. He's giving her what she wants, and he's getting what he wants. It's a win-win situation. One he knows won't last forever, but he's just ignoring that and focusing on what Annabeth said. _What's really important is now._

That's what he's doing. Focusing on what's important. On right now.

* * *

><p>Annabeth has changed.<p>

Maybe it's what Aphrodite told her, or maybe it's been happening for a long time, slowly and gradually, but she is different now.

What she said is true—she doesn't care anymore. She doesn't care if she's going to die anyway. She doesn't care about what her mother thinks. Or what the world thinks. If she's eventually going to die anyway, she should make the best of her life.

She's not withdrawn anymore. Really, a lot of things have changed in her life. For the better.

And she wants to yell at Athena, _See? Everything's alright. Everything's better._

Because it's true.

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"<p>

"It's still me, Denise." Her tone is different.

"No, it's not. Annabeth isn't giddy and lovesick."

"I am _not_ giddy and lovesick."

"Yes, you are."

"Maybe a little?"

"Shut up, Denise." Their banter is interrupted by an Iris-message.

"Annabeth?"

"Nico di Angelo? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's me. Anyway, some guys from camp are planning a get-together Saturday night. It's gonna be in camp. Everyone's invited. Are you free?"

"Yeah, sure. Who planned this, anyway? It's never been done before."

"Apparently hasn't, what with the monster risks and all that. But since it's in camp, and Chiron gave his permission, probably okay. Some people from the Aphrodite cabin, to answer the question."

"Aphrodite? My gods, not more love stuff."

"Probably want to play matchmaker or something. Hey, it could help you. You know, with the Percy thing and all that... Anyway, I should warn you, though, before you agree. Percy's coming."

"Then I guess I'll have to face him there," she answers. "Bye, Nico." The IM disconnects.

_This has Aphrodite written all over it._

* * *

><p>"Percy? Are you there?" she asks. Maybe he's busy with all his duties or something, but it's pretty hard to ignore an Iris-message.<p>

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Do you know about the camp reunion? Whatever it is."

"Yeah. Stolls called. In camp, so they said."

"Well, I was thinking about something..."

* * *

><p>Waha XD So, next chapter is a bit crazy, but let's loosen up a bit on the happy couple.<p>

NOTE: I WILL BE DISCONTINUING PREVIEWS BECAUSE... secret ;) I hope that you won't stop reviewing though. :D

So finally, a change has come, a decision has been made. And next chapter (a small breather) someone is feeling worried, but this _probably_ isn't what you think :D And I swear next chapter will be crazy.


	14. Worried

Hi, reviewers! THANKS GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL. Sorry I can't respond personally, but I'm taking advantage of the keyboard while it functions properly.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this has Chiron's permission?" he asks. "He'll kill us all."<p>

It's Saturday afternoon. Percy's come over; he's going to bring them both to camp anyway.

"Nico said Chiron gave his permission. Besides, it's in camp. He can watch us all he wants. If you want to worry, worry about Mr. D," she answers. "He'll unleash the harpies on us."

"Really? Even as the god of partying?"

"You know him. Though maybe we should let him join or something, just so he won't try killing us in revenge."

"It's a harmless night of partying. What could happen?"

"If the Aphrodite cabin set this up," she mutters to herself, "anything can happen."

"Denise, are you coming or not?" she asks. Percy has been introduced to Denise, Annabeth's (newly-discovered) demigod roommate. He's placed his bets on Aphrodite for the mother.

They had considered bringing her along to camp, to introduce her early to the world she's really living in. But then, Denise raised the possibility of feeling left out, and having a ton of neglected studying. They're leaving already, and she still hasn't decided.

"Okay. I'm not going. I have a lot of stuff to do here, and the way you two are acting... I don't want to be in a car with you two. I don't want to... _hinder_ you two from anything."

"Shut up," Annabeth says. "Fine. Stay if you want." They make their way outside.

"Are you going to summon Blackjack again?" she asks.

"Nah. On 'leave,'" he says. "I have another idea." He snaps his fingers, and a red Maserati Spyder appears on the road, looking brand new.

"Percy, do you even have a license?"

He snaps his fingers again, and a license appears in his hand. "Yes, I do."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Why else would I summon a car?" he asks. "Stop contradicting me so much." She laughs at that. "Besides, I can always make it drive itself. We'll have some time to ourselves." He grins.

"Just drive, Percy," she says.

* * *

><p>They make it there by seven-thirty. There seems to be a lot of people present already.<p>

"Ready?" she asks.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asks. "I don't see the point.

"I was bored, and it'll be fun. Maybe. It'll shock them."

He's starting to worry that she's been infected by the Hermes cabin, but it isn't really a prank, just a little shocker. She starts by going in alone. Percy makes himself invisible again, listening in on the voices of the demigods inside. He hides behind Thalia's tree.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth!" It's Nico di Angelo.

"Hi." She's modulated her voice to quiet and slightly withdrawn, it would seem.

He peeks from behind the tree, still invisible. Nico's face shows evident worry. He spots Grover, the Stolls, Clarisse and some of her brothers. Nearly the whole Aphrodite cabin is present. He sees quite a lot of Apollo kids, and a few campers from Hephaestus and Hermes, and the remaining Dionysus twin, Pollux. A handful of Athena kids are there, too.

"You alone?" Grover asks. Annabeth nods.

"Well?" the satyr says. "Join the fun!" It's gotten a bit quiet since she came, though.

Percy waits a while, as the party gets going again, before turning visible and going in.

The silence returns.

Some _hi's_ and _hello's_ are said, but other than that nobody talks. He decides to break the silence himself. "If you guys don't want me here, I won't stay."

"No, no, Percy," Travis says. He steals a quick glance at his brother before speaking again. "Just a bit... surprised."

He raises an eyebrow. "You knew I was coming, Travis," he retorts.

The son of Hermes shrugs. "Was talking about the others," he replies. "Anyway, let's not stop the party!"

The whole scene reminds him of prom night.

He's never really been much for dancing, so he sticks with talking to other people and drinking the lemonade someone brought. Strangely there's no supervision.

Soon, he's flirted with by a couple of girls (not that he flirted back), talked with some friends, threatened by Clarisse, and almost getting involved in a prank by the Hermes cabin (luckily he caught their grins at the last second when he was about to grab a glass of punch they had brought in). All the while, he keeps thinking about the reaction of everyone when he came. It just makes him think about the decision he made. How he didn't really think how it would affect everyone.

He spots Annabeth getting dragged away by some daughters of Aphrodite. He doesn't know what they're up to, but he'll find out.

Looking around, he spots Nico and the Stolls (which just occurs to him to be a pretty cool name for a band) making their way toward him. Nico didn't really hang out with anyone, just talking with people here and there, so it's weird to see him with the sons of Hermes.

"Hey, Percy," Nico calls. "Can you come over here?"

Percy mentally shrugs and gets up, making his way over. They lead him to the woods, away from the party.

"What are you up to?" he asks. The brothers are always up to something anyway, and who knows how devious Nico's mind is? He quickly considers the possibilities about the son of Hades, ranging from Nico being conned by the brothers, to Nico being the mastermind of all this, but that probably doesn't matter.

"Nothing, man," Travis answers, but _nothing_ isn't in the vocabulary of the Hermes cabin. "Just wanted to talk, to catch up, you know?"

Percy gives them a look that makes it clear he doesn't believe Travis. "Drop the act, Travis. What's the prank?"

"But, Percy," Connor says, "the Aphrodite kids did it, not us. We were threatened with a repeat of the post-golden-mango thing." He leans in and whispers to Percy: "There's something else in it for me, too, but don't tell Travis." Travis is frowning.

Percy is praying to the gods (which is kinda weird, considering he _is_ one) that it isn't a makeover in the middle of the woods or a blind date with a random girl. Though seeing that they dragged Annabeth away, he has a pretty good idea.

They lead him through the woods until they reach a small clearing. "Ready to meet my dad?" Nico asks.

"Don't scare him, Nico," Travis says. "I don't _think_ it's deadly. I _think_. Nothing too scary, Percy," he continues with an evil grin.

"Besides," Connor says, "you'll be thanking us if this goes off successfully."

"Nico di Angelo, live knowing your mind has been corrupted by the Stoll brothers," Percy says.

"Hey," he says defensively, raising his hands, "I only came because I wanted to watch." When he sees Percy's face, he says, "I swear!"

They grow quiet as they hear the sound of footsteps. Annabeth and the squad of Aphrodite girls march into the clearing.

"Percy," she says.

"Hey, baby." That comment surprises everyone. The boys have an interested look on their faces. The Aphrodite girls are trying to decide between happy, angry and excited, it would seem.

Then Annabeth laughs, and Percy joins her. Everyone is confused, until one girl figures it out.

"Damn, we were too late!" she exclaims. "They're already together!"

"I was right," Annabeth says. "That was the objective of this party."

"One of," another girl corrects. "Yes, there was matchmaking the two of you—you'll have to tell us the details later—and there was the partying, and there's more matchmaking, and even a game of truth or dare, which _is_ horribly cliché but it _is_ fun."

"Now, for one of the other couples we plan tonight," another says... "Connor! You know what to do!" The girls and Connor start chasing Travis, who runs away.

Leaving Percy, Annabeth and Nico in the clearing.

After they talk some, they make their way back to find the Aphrodite cabin shoving Travis towards Katie Gardner.

"I was worried they'd kill him," Percy says. "Looks like they're leaving the job to Katie."

* * *

><p>I know it's kind of horrible, at least to me anyway, but I want you to see what the others are up to, what they think, and let them have fun and whatnot.<p>

I guess it's titled _Worried_ because it dispels any worry left in them-Percy and Annabeth, that is. After all, the public-ness of it is basically a confirmation.

And I think my keyboard might be getting better, although I'm not taking any chances because I have to finish the story I'm writing that I have to pass for my English class next week. Damn. So please don't hate me if I don't respond to your reviews, just try to bear with it.

And this is basically a give-away... the next chapter will be _Loved._ So, bye! ~


	15. Loved

It's Chapter 15! Tests are over and I can breathe again so I'm bringing you this chapter.

Enjoy and review! Anyone who does will get a peek from next chapter.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth opens the door, it isn't Percy, who she expects to be there. Instead it's the god Hermes.<p>

"Message for Annabeth Chase," he says. The god is in a traditional mailman outfit, with the winged cap and shoes. He snaps his fingers and a white envelope and a small paper bag appear in his hand. He hands it to her.

"From your mom, Athena. Happy birthday, and have a good day!" The messenger god disappears.

It's probably a birthday letter from her mother. The goddess had always sent letters to her children on their birthdays. After all, being a busy immortal and all, it's wonderful how she still remembers to send the letters.

The paper bag, well, she doesn't know what's inside, but it's probably some kind of magic item.

Annabeth opens the envelope. It's handwritten script on plain white paper.

_You've thought things over before, and you came to a conclusion. I know that changed, and that you're happy with your choice. But please, think things over. That's what you do best._

_Happy birthday._

The paper bag contains a can of pepper spray.

She brings the letter and the pepper spray to her room. Then another knock on the door.

This time, it's Percy. He kisses her briefly and asks if she's ready. Cold wind blows from outside, and she tells him to wait for a moment. She goes back inside her room and puts on a hoodie. After some thought, she leaves the can of pepper spray on the desk.

* * *

><p>"So, do you like the food?" he asks.<p>

"Perfect," she replies. It's not really the food that appeals to her, although it is quite tasty, but it's spending time with Percy. Lately, he had been busy with projects. She supposes that, after all, getting the job of taking care of the undersea environment takes a lot of time.

"Good. You know, I haven't really had time for you lately, and I hope this makes up for it."

"Like I said, this is perfect."

A violinist approaches their table, playing the classic_ Happy Birthday_ tune. The waiter accompanying him sets a small cake on their table. The icing reads, _Happy birthday Annabeth!_

When they're left alone, he grins at her. "Happy birthday."

"I'm older than you, seaweed brain," she remarks.

"Why?" he mockingly mourns.

She laughs. "And you're the immortal one, apparently." Sometimes, there's a small sting when she remembers that fact, but she's learned to disregard it.

"Hey, tomorrow's Saturday. I'll take you somewhere."

"Where's that?" she asks.

"Oh... I'm sure you'll like it."

"Tell me, Percy!" she pleads, adding a pout.

"Not fair," he says. "You know I can't resist that."

"So don't resist."

"It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"But—" Their argument is interrupted by a ringing phone. Percy pulls it out of his pocket and answers.

"Hello? Dad?" Some words from the other line. "Tomorrow? But I..." he looks at Annabeth. "Can you hold on a minute?"

He turns to Annabeth and sighs heavily. "More stuff to worry about under the sea. I'll be busy for the whole weekend. I'll have to postpone our trip."

"It's okay, Percy. This is enough."

"Next week, I promise. I'll take you there. And this doesn't mean I'm telling you where."

He turns back to the phone. "Sure, Dad. I'll go tomorrow. Bye." He hangs up.

They talk some more and finish their meal, then Percy pays and they leave. He drives her back to her school and walks her to the dorm, where she invites him inside. He starts kissing her, and she responds with as much passion.

They only stop when a rumble of thunder interrupts them. He pulls away and chuckles. "That's your mother warning me. I guess I should go."

She accompanies him to the door. When they're finally there, he leans closer to her and whispers, "I love you."

Her reply comes effortlessly. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Don't overreact, Annabeth. You only won't see him for a weekend."<p>

"I'm not overreacting, Denise. Shut up."

"Yeah, right."

"So, he's a god. Of course he's busy. It's part of the bargain I got, and I accepted it. It's not bothering me." Although it is bothering her a little.

There's that tiny little sting that reminds her of how they are separated. How in the end, time and death will win and they will be kept apart.

But even if that's true, she doesn't care. She's loves him, and she's loved back.

* * *

><p>So yeah, remember the sneak peek that awaits if you send in a review!<p> 


	16. Unsure

Thank you, readers! Here's Chapter 16 as promised. And the sneak peek practice will continue, so after enjoying your read, be sure to leave a review!

* * *

><p>He knows he should, but he doesn't want to.<p>

He would rather be with her right now than listen to the droning of the underwater council. They're discussing a plan of action for the oil spill here, and the excessive illegal activity of humans somewhere. Of course, having been made a god it's his responsibility to do this stuff, and some more, but that doesn't mean he wants to do it.

He doesn't care what they're saying, and he only barely listens to the talking, waiting for the part where he's given his duty so he can go and finish. He wearily looks around the table, noting the gods around it... again. His father, Poseidon, presiding the meeting, then Triton and Amphitrite, and Nereus and Proteus, plus a few sea nymphs.

When the meeting finally ends, Percy gets the job of taking care of all the marine life in the spill site in the Pacific, with Proteus, and taking whatever action would seem fit. Percy knows it could take days if they'd have to evacuate. He goes with Proteus to the other side of the Pacific, and all he thinks about is how he's so far away from Annabeth.

Proteus has taken his normal form of an old man with a fish tail down in the ocean. The oil has polluted the water, and Percy is battered with the constant pleas of the creatures living in the area.

An oceanid appears in front of him. The nymph's body is tainted with the dark oil, and her expression suggests disgust and slight pain. She wails of the pain, and of the effects of the oil. Percy is listening, but his mind is still focused on Annabeth. Proteus snaps his fingers in front of Percy, snapping him out of his daze. "Focus, boy," the old god says. "I'll check the oil. You go around and see about the animals." The god swims up and away.

Percy had wanted the other duty, to try and drown out the pleas of the fish, but he has no choice now. He looks around, estimating the spread of the spill, and starts roaming, noting the pains and complaints of the marine life. Hours later, he meets with Proteus.

The god nervously mutters in Greek. Percy reports his findings, and they decide to clear the area. Which is Percy's worst nightmare in this situation, because it will easily take a day, especially with the massive spread.

Proteus senses Percy's discomfort. "You haven't mastered the in-many-places-at-once thing yet?" he asks. "That way part of you can see your girl." His relationship is no secret in the sea, especially with the many nymphs who tend to gossip.

Percy shakes his head _no_. He hadn't really reserved time for that. Besides, when he once brought up the topic with Annabeth, she made him swear to not do that much. Probably paranoid that while they were on a date, he would be whiling the time away with some nymph back undersea. Of course, that's if he masters it.

He doesn't blame her for that paranoia either, because it had been one of her concerns a long time ago, when he first proposed the idea of immortality. And he knows he would do anything to assuage her fears, to clear her doubts.

He shakes his head, clears his mind and gets to work.

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week since she last saw him (except his daily IM'ing) and Annabeth feels lonely. She doesn't want to overreact or anything, but she's getting pretty worked up.<p>

So when her classes are over that Friday, and Percy shows up at the door, it's all she can do to not shout for joy.

They're deep into the make-out session when Annabeth remembers something, and she pulls away. He makes a sound of disappointment.

"Percy, you haven't even told me where you've been," she says.

"Under the sea," he answers. "I had to evacuate animals, clear oil, and then put them back."

"How long does it take to do that, anyway?"

"_Very_ long. Especially when it's a huge area you have to cover. Why all the questions?" he asks.

Annabeth flashes back to three days ago.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth is doing homework when she hears the door opening. She thinks that maybe Percy is back early, and she goes to check.<em>

_It's Athena._

_Annabeth is immediately wary. Her mother takes a seat, as if this was a normal day and she was just a normal mother visiting her daughter._

"_Mother," Annabeth says. "Nice of you to visit." She doesn't know if it _is_ nice or not._

"_Annabeth. I just w__ant to talk," the goddess answers. "About your... boyfriend." It would seem that it takes her some effort to get the word out._

"_Whoever I date is none of your business," she says. It's a defensive reflex, and the words gush out. "I love Percy, and I'm not leaving him just because you want me to."_

_Athena simply sighs. "Do you even know where he is? What he's doing?"_

"_He's on business under the sea."_

_"You know that a god can be in many places at once. What if... _someone_ invokes him?"_

"_He told me about that." She tries to stay confident. "He can't do that yet."_

"_But Annabeth, it's so easy to lie, isn't it?"_

"_Stop it!" she yells. "Stop... manipulating me."_

_Athena looks at her daughter once last time, then disappears._

* * *

><p>For some reason, she had never told Percy about that visit.<p>

"Never mind, Percy," she says. "I missed you. A lot."

But still, she can't shake off the doubts in her mind.

* * *

><p>What in Olympus is Athena up to? ...I think you might already know, or maybe not. All will be made clear.<p>

Again, sneak peeks for reviewers!


	17. Forgotten

First, sorry I took long (again). If you do by some chance want to hear my excuse, I was buried in schoolwork. And as you may have noticed my schedule getting tighter... it won't loosen up for a while, but don't worry, I'll try my best. Unfortunately Chapter 17 is the last pre-written one I have, and I haven't exactly gotten around to writing the next, so, yeah, you get the picture.

Okay, second: I wasn't able to reply to reviews and thus send promised peeks-which is why you will all get a peek, which will be at the very bottom of this chapter. And then an extra part to the people who do review.

Third, my intro to this chapter. In _Unsure_, Percy returned to, well, an unsure Annabeth, mainly due to the doubts cast upon Percy by Athena with her mysterious motives and whatnot. Will this be a chance for Percy and Annabeth to strengthen their relationship, get Athena to stop and skip happily into the sunset-or will this be a bad time for them? What has been _forgotten_: those seeds of doubt, those pesky obstacles like immortality-or something else?

Read, and review! :)

* * *

><p>There's a nagging voice in her head.<p>

_You're a daughter of Athena. Thinking is what you do best. You should _think _about what Mom said. Thinking is what you were born to do._

Athena is smart. So smart, she knows exactly what to say to get what she wants. Especially to someone so like her—her own daughter. That's her argument; the statement she keeps saying to drown everything else.

_But she's your mother. You know she wouldn't hurt you. If she's making you stay away from him, she's got to have a good reason._

It's hard for her to refute a statement coming from her own mind.

_A good reason._

It's that kind of questions, of problems, that keeps Annabeth awake at night, trying to figure it out. Like right now.

She's tempted to ask Athena, but she doesn't want to show the goddess how her words worked, how she keeps thinking. Searching for a reason.

It would be petty for the goddess of wisdom to hate someone because of relations. Annabeth knows that's not how Athena judges people... most of the time.

The wind blows in from her open window. A piece of paper lands on her face, blocking her eyes. She grabs it with her hand, and is about to throw it away when she notices the writing.

_I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. For your own good._

Even if the handwriting didn't tell her, the letter obviously came from Athena.

_For your own good_. She keeps rereading those words, trying to decipher their meaning. Would Percy hurt her? Probably not. At least, not intentionally.

But those aren't the words that stand out to her. It's the first two words.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>"Percy, can I ask you something?" she asks.<p>

"Sure," he replies. They're watching a movie down in his room in the underwater palace.

"Can you be in many places at once? Like, you know... Dionysus in a party."

"No. I can't master that stuff. Besides, how do you think it would feel? Like... your soul was split apart or something." He laughs. "And, there is how you made me promise to not do it."

"Would you ever break that promise?"

He looks at her seriously. "Never."

"Would you ever do anything to hurt me?"

He's silent for a while, as if pondering something. Finally, he says, "Annabeth, is something wrong?"

She sighs and tells him about Athena's visit.

"Don't worry about that. I won't hurt you. Besides, Athena would have my head if I 'denied your happiness' or something like that."

That gets her thinking even more. _If she wants me to be happy, why would she want him gone?_

"You know, Percy, you've been busy a lot lately."

"I'm sorry for that, but I have to do my job."

"Yeah, I know that." _Part of the bargain I got._

He sighs. "I can't go on our date this evening."

That shocks her. "What? Why not?"

"More things to do. I'm really sorry, Annabeth, but I can't forget everything else."

"Fine. But promise me you'll be there tomorrow."

"I swear it."

But something tells Annabeth that not everything will go right tomorrow.

* * *

><p>She's given up already.<p>

It's been two hours, and he isn't here yet. She's tired of waiting.

She feels as if she's been forgotten.

She locks the door and goes to her room.

Ignoring the knocks that come fifteen minutes later.

* * *

><p>As she swipes her hand through the mist of the Iris-message, her mental tally counts up to seven.<p>

Seven times, he'd tried to call. Seven times, she ignored him.

She's starting to understand her mother better. Seeing her reasons.

For the past months, all she had been doing was living in a fantasy. A fantasy that would ultimately get torn apart.

That's probably why Athena had tried to keep her away from him. To save her the hurt that would come.

Her eyes read the letter she had received from Athena on her birthday. _You've thought things over before, and you came to a conclusion._

She had once decided to stay away. She shouldn't have come back to him. She should've seen how it would all turn out like this.

A god is immortal. A demigod is not. They were never meant to be.

She berates herself for being stupid, for knowing that but not acting on it.

She's a daughter of Athena, after all. She should've made the wise choice.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wants to confront him, or at least tell him something; anything to settle things with him once and for all. She's tried writing, but everything ended up ripped to pieces. She's held drachmas in her hand, mist waiting to be used, but she can't do it.<p>

She doesn't even know why he didn't show up last night. She remembers her talk with her mom. _Do you even know where he is? What he's doing?_

There's a part of her that tells her she's overreacting, that Percy didn't do anything wrong. That she should forgive him, and go on like they used to.

The other part says that it's the wise choice—letting him go.

Maybe she _is_ overreacting, but that doesn't even matter. Her eyes have been opened. She can see how it won't work out, even if she forgives him.

But she can't rest without telling him. She doesn't know how, or why, but she feels as if she _has_ to.

Or maybe she shouldn't. After all, he forgot her—isn't it fair if she leaves him alone and forgets about him?

* * *

><p>Hah! So it would seem that their relationship has taken a turn... for the worse. What will this path lead to?<p>

Okay, a little summary to help you out: as you might have noticed in the past few chapters, Percy has been getting busier lately because of his being a god. This finally culminates in a broken promise that shocks Annabeth to the truth: their love was just a big delusion, a taste of something she could never consume, a really mean taunt. But she still can't deny that she did enjoy that delusion, and is conflicted between emotion and thought, feeling and logic, basically Athena and Aphrodite.

So with this in mind, what do you think will happen next? What will Percy do? What path will Annabeth take?

Now to advertise next chapter:

Finally, the grand illusion is uncovered, and the shocking revelation throws everything into chaos. Fates will be decided. Everything that has happened up until now has built up and boils down to one simple choice. Which takes priority? What must be gained-and, therefore, what must be lost?

_Hadn't he fought for this before? Hadn't he once tried winning her back?_

_Or perhaps, he was right-that was Percy's mistake. Had he, by fighting, sealed their fate?_

_It's all utterly confusing, and the fact that he has little time to decide doesn't exactly make things easier._

I'd like to say at this point, though, that Percy has had some 'fatal' flaws in this story (bonus if you point them out in your reviews!) and that he will have to face them (and I'm not talking about _that_ fatal flaw).


	18. Monstrous

Okay. I know it's been such a long time that my dear loyal readers (*ahem*) might have forgotten. But anyway, I've finally found the time to finish this chapter, so here it is!

In connection with the whole wait-more-than-a-month thing and all, please don't expect me to update anytime soon either. I know it's annoying, but please bear with me. I'll most likely be free by the third weekend of December. Don't worry, I'll try to find time.

Another thing: I know I sent out a preview to the guys who reviewed last chapter, but it appears in 19, not this one. Sorry, but I actually wrote that preview _before_ this chapter, because it seemed like it would fit very well, but now I see it fitting in next chapter, not this.

So, with all that out of the way, read, enjoy, review for a preview!

* * *

><p>The waves repeatedly strike the rocks below the cliff, but they always break. Percy notes this with a slight fascination.<p>

He had been sitting here for three days now. The first day, he had arrived from his fruitless efforts of knocking. He sat, watching the waves, thinking: what had gone wrong? Surely it was beyond Annabeth to shut him out for being merely fifteen minutes late.

The second day, he tried to Iris-message her. Each time the connection was immediately cut short. Each time, filled with hope of reconciliation, he would take a drachma and throw it into the mist below, and each time his heart would shatter as he watched the message disappear.

Now it's the third day. He has, so far, spent half of it thinking. He had realized, as dawn broke, that their relationship had been doomed from the start; ultimately, the crevice between mortality and immortality would widen and separate them. But what is he to do now? Would he go with an illusion, or nothing at all?

As the day passes, he realizes another thing: the choices that they would have to make, that would affect them both, would have to be decided by both of them. It wouldn't work if only he wanted it, or if only she wanted it. It would have to be that both of them want it, or neither.

Finally, as the sun reaches its zenith, he recalls everything that has happened since his fateful choice. Being selfish, or utterly selfless; fighting, or yielding. Ignoring a crucial fact that, had he not done so, probably would've saved them both a lot of trouble.

And now, he ponders the choice. Should he fight to get her back, or leave her alone? Fight, or yield?

Either way, he knows that he will have to talk to her.

* * *

><p>"What should I do, Aphrodite?" he asks, seeking counsel from the goddess of love.<p>

She stares at him—not quite a warm stare, but not quite a glare, either—and remains silent. For a moment her bright blue eyes are almost gray, and it makes Percy more—anxious? Nervous? Apprehensive? He himself couldn't find words to describe his state.

"I was called _Aphrodite pandemos._ _Urania._ Love of the people, for each and every one. Love that is divine." She stops for a while, as if considering something else. Finally—"I was paired with Ares; love and war."

He walks out, feeling the goddess staring holes into his back.

"What should I do, Athena?" he asks at his next stop. This visit hurts much more—a bright, cold glare, with those gray eyes that he had fallen in love with, only they weren't Annabeth's eyes. That blonde hair isn't her hair.

"Did you know, Perseus Jackson, that I had a mother? _Had_. Her name was Metis—wisdom. But Zeus was afraid. He devoured Metis, did you know that? He was afraid of Wisdom."

He doesn't know if he wishes it _were_ her or not. But just as before, he walks out, leaving the wisdom goddess alone.

Perhaps now the world has truly deserted him, he thinks, leaving him alone, having enough of him and his deeds. Perhaps now he would be truly alone, cursed to live—no, exist for all eternity. Without _her_.

_Aphrodite pandemos._ Metis. Seven unanswered Iris-messages. Illusions and tricks. Waves striking a cliff, breaking, striking again. It all buzzes around his thoughts.

A dip in the Styx. Holding up the sky. A kiss under the shadow of Mt. St. Helens. It's all very messy, like he has to pick up the thoughts that float around in his head and file them neatly. Collect data and glean the correct conclusion.

Fighting and yielding. Giving and receiving. Going solo or being partners. Decisions to be made, choices to be picked.

He walks silently around Olympus, looking at its pristine gardens and its lively occupants. Does he even belong here? He feels as though he might tarnish the mountain by simply being on it.

Mortals. Demigods. Immortals. Two worlds brought together. He did not quite know to which one he belonged in—he was surely no mortal, but he was no longer a half-blood, yet he did not quite feel godly. Perhaps that put him in the remaining class—_monster._

He's a monster. A cruel, selfish monster who hurt the one closest to him.

"Monster?" a voice says, shattering the eerie silence of his thoughts. It's Hermes. "We're all monstrous deep inside, aren't we?" he asks. "Mortal, immortal, half-blood—we all have that monster within, raging to get out. What's so different about you, then, Percy Jackson? Does your inner monster make you special? No, everyone battles with that."

"Can you even win?" he murmurs.

"It's not something the gods control, Percy, nothing within our realms. It's different for everyone."

_Your inner monster._ His inner monster—a selfish, cruel thing, seeking the best for itself yet seeking, too, his companions, his friends. _To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world_.

He's a curious contradiction, a blend of the most selfish, the most foolish and somehow the most selfless. His inner monster, taking hold of him and slowly devouring him.

But this scares him, because he doesn't want to find out how much of him would be left without the monstrosity, how little he had retained of himself.

But what scares him more about this battle is that he isn't sure if he wants to win it.

"Percy! Percy! I'm still here, y'know!" the messenger god says. Percy absently looks at him, irritated.

"You know that choice thing, Annabeth, inner monsters, love, wisdom, happiness, all that stuff? Well, you better hurry it up if you still want to be the one writing the ending for this story."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see ...something... came up... and, now, um, you should probably go talk to her and end everything once and for all, make the final decision, or Fate will make it for you."

"Wh-what?" he asks. He doesn't understand a word Hermes says.

"I mean, er, ...how are you going to make a choice if there's no opportunity to? Like, say, your, um, partner in said choice was, well... something like dead?"

Percy stares at Hermes, not quite getting what he means. The god stares back pointedly.

"You're not making—Oh! Oh!" Suddenly he gets it, and with the revelation soon follows horror. "But if... if... If Annabeth... I—I can't do this! I need to talk to her, I need to think everything through—"

"Look, boy," Hermes snaps. "You've been on a crazy journey since becoming a god. You've learned a lot of things, I'm sure. I know you sought counsel from Athena and Aphrodite. But no one—no one but you can make your choice. It's _yours_—or, in this case, yours and Annabeth's."

"Wh-where is she?" he asks.

"You of all people should know. Where else, Percy? Where else but—"

Percy is gone before Hermes finishes.

* * *

><p>Ha! Cliffhanger :P But too bad I don't have much free time these days. Oh well.<p>

I know, kinda crappy. I wrote it in a short, rare moment of free time. FYI, the little mythology lessons just mean that... history repeats itself? I dunno. It seems appropriate anyhow. It's just their way of getting a message across, I guess.

Now, battle your inner monster and review! You also get a preview if you do.


	19. Controlling

So here it is! By the way, check out my new oneshot-_Pinky Swear_. I know the title sounds weird, but you have to read the story to find out why it's titled like that. :D

So enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>The waters recede from the sand, then return to smash against the beach, but the sand does not give way. It only remains what it is, as the waves do, and nothing changes. The water endlessly repeats its assault but it always fails, because nothing changes.<p>

The water feels cool, yet the sand has been heated by the sun. It's almost funny, feeling the warm sand and the cold water simultaneously. Two conflicting sensations.

She doesn't want to remember anything right now, nothing about the beach or conflicts, so she closes her eyes and just stays like that, lying on the sand, the waves rolling and receding from her feet, while her eyes are closed.

Over the last three days she's learned to clear her mind: no thoughts, no feelings, nothing. Just blankness. To herself, she doesn't exist. And sometimes, she wishes it were true.

She hasn't slept, either, for she doesn't know what nightmares her dreams might bring.

Really, though, there is no escape. Even as she rids her mind of everything, somehow _he_ always breaks through, invading the blankness and filling it up. And, whether she likes it or not, she always ends up a sobbing wreck, rocking back and forth where the land meets the sea. Wishing she could just forget.

There's nothing left for her to do, to say, to think. She had seen everything during the first day, uncovered what fears and doubts she had been hiding inside—fears and doubts that had proved themselves to be much more.

She had known from the beginning that everything was doomed—she simply refused to accept it. It was only their little game of pretend, a game that, like all others, ended.

A little voice in the back of her head is telling her to get up and talk to him, to confront him. Because they owed each other at least that. Just a single goodbye.

But she refuses. She knows she's been very selfish since that fateful day on Olympus, when all the choices started and everything went wrong. But she doesn't care anymore—it's all too late, and there's nothing she can do to change.

And sometimes, she wishes she were anything but human, because she can't help but feel guilty that she's practically abused him, and he gave in anyways—always giving her what she wanted, never thinking of himself.

He had been pure, and she ruined him.

* * *

><p>Insanity. It would be eternal relief—the ignorance, the innocence. She would be yet she wouldn't; she would just do as random whims dictated, and she would lose herself. She would feel nothing.<p>

It's the thought of such a reprieve that visited her thoughts on the second day. She briefly wondered what insanity would be like. But then a horrible possibility comes to light—what if she were just trapped in her own desolate thoughts of _him_?

Or maybe comatose. Just sleeping, never responding to anything in the outside world. But then, she would only dream of _him_ as long as she slept—and she would've rather spent her life forever on the beach, doing nothing but feeling the water and thinking.

Perhaps death was the answer. She would go to Punishment, because she had been cruel to him (and that, even in her eyes, deserved the worst sanction) and the pain would distract—no, she would only be reminded over and over of what she'd done. Even if she went to Asphodel—or, gods forbid, _Elysium_—she would always be thinking of him.

And then, when even death does not offer asylum, she realized, there is no escape. Even if she just clears her thoughts again and again, _he_ will always break through.

Unless—unless—suddenly, the reminiscence of yesterday brings an idea to her mind. By now, she's desperate for relief, that she'd try even this crazy solution.

Perhaps, if she had moved on, _they_ had moved on, forgiven each other, and nothing was left between them, both of them would be set free.

She breaks another promise that very instant—her promise to herself that she would never see him again.

Why didn't she realize this sooner? Was it her reluctance? Her denial? Was it her pride, how she felt deep inside that she could continue, at least being alive, even if she wouldn't live, without seeing him again?

Whatever it had been, she'd resolved it. She's decided that she's ending this once and for all—whatever would happen, whatever it would take.

As a little motivation, she gives herself a deadline of eighteen hours, gets up, and starts moving to her destination.

* * *

><p>The three Fates spin the threads of life. Clotho would spin the thread onto her spindle, Lachesis would measure its length and, when the end came, Atropos would cut it with her shears.<p>

But even if they ration life to each and every one, even if they weave the tapestry of life, measured it and cut it, they never control what is written, what story unfolds on the cloth. They cannot control everything that will happen in a life—and this is how mortals, again and again, triumph over the Moirae.

Sometimes, gods would meddle in mortal lives, or hand out blessings and curses, but ultimately the mortals themselves control what happens. If humans had decided not to worship the gods, then the gods would be nothing. If they had not civilized themselves, the gods of Greece would never have been born—only Chaos would've remained, a mysterious force that would flow throughout the world.

Annabeth is done acting to the whims of the gods. She respects them, yes, she honors their advice, but this time she decides what's happening.

She's controlling her moves now.

* * *

><p>If you thought Annabeth was going to try suicide again, no. She promised and she just can't break that without ending it. She's just going to end things with Percy once and for all, a final confrontation.<p>

Why the deadline? ...Because of what will follow. And Percy knows what that is. When the deadline passes, _it_ happens.

So stay tuned, and review: share your guesses! The clues have been placed in the open. Also check out _Pinky Swear_ and leave a review for it! Thanks!


	20. Irreconcilable

Hehe, this won't be the last chapter. :P And I've abandoned the whole alternating-POV's thing in favor of having... well, sometimes it's Percy, sometimes it's Annabeth, sometimes it's both or neither. Oh, well, this is almost ending anyway.

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

><p>What Percy hadn't expected is what Annabeth had done when he saw her heading to the lake.<p>

He had been waiting for a few hours (wondering if that was what Annabeth had felt when he hadn't shown up) until finally it happened.

She had rushed to him and started kissing him hard. He was perplexed at first, but soon he kissed her back—then she pulled away.

"No," she had said, panting. "Don't kiss me back, please." There was something in her voice he couldn't place, something melancholy, sounding like it lurked in the background, waiting.

He hadn't known why she had done that, but he could only hope that it meant she wanted him back, like he did her.

But then she had sat by the edge of the lake, staring into the water. Now, after just standing there for quite a while, he joins her.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

It's silent for quite a while that he thinks she's ignoring him, but she does answer—"I was weak. I couldn't resist."

"Don't resist," he says. "I like it when you don't."

"That's the problem. You shouldn't like it, I shouldn't like it."

"What's going to happen, Annabeth?" What she's been saying so far is only confusing him more.

"We're going to end everything, right here, and we'll never see each other again."

"Why?" he pleads. "You want it, I want it. We love each other, right? We can do this."

"Maybe we love each other," she answers quietly, "but that doesn't change the fact that we can't be."

"We tried."

"We were fooling ourselves and we both know it."

"Immortality," he says. "Please. It's the only way—"

"There isn't supposed to _be_ a way," she snaps. "There isn't supposed to be anything. What I'm going to do is better for both of us."

"There can't be anything better for us than _us_."

"And since _we_ can't be, then I'm taking the next best thing."

"Immortality," he says again.

"Zeus retracted his offer," she reminds him. "And I won't take it anyway. I've been too selfish already. I'm not leaving everyone else just for you."

"Everyone else?" he asks. "When was the last time you saw someone from Camp, huh? What about your family?"

"I don't know," she answers. "And that was because I was so occupied with _you_. That's why I'm ending this with you. We're irreconcilable, but me and my family aren't. What about you, Percy? When was the last time you visited your mom?"

"...Two weekends ago."

"And someone from Camp? Any mortal friends?"

"...That party."

"See? Immortality ruined your _life_. I'm not letting it touch mine."

"That's the problem with you!" he suddenly yells. It's addressed to her, but he doesn't look at her directly, though from the corner of his eye he sees her flinch back a bit. "You come here and tell me you're not going to be selfish anymore, but you're just being much more! What about me, Annabeth? I've had enough of being _selfless_. I want you back with me. We're both so damn selfish." He can feel a tear streaking down his cheek but he doesn't care anymore; it doesn't matter anyway.

"What about me?" she asks. "My life doesn't revolve around you, Percy! I have other people I care about. I have my whole life in front of me. I know I can do much more to just—to just help people, and I'm not giving everything up for you."

It's this bout of yelling from both of them that tells them how much they're damaged. "What happened to us?" he says quietly. "Who are we now, Annabeth?"

"I don't know," she whispers back.

Silence. Cold, deafening silence, and that lurking melancholy thing seeps through the air.

"I still want you back," he says after a while. His voice is considerably calmer. "I still love you, damn it, and you can't just _end_ it. I know it's true for you, too."

"...I talked with Thalia this morning," she says reluctantly. "I didn't want to tell you, but I—I just can't hide anything from you. Not now."

As she tells him of her visit that morning the memory plays back in her head.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth pushes aside a branch, stepping into the clearing Thalia had told her to go to that evening. The Hunters are packing up their camp, and the guard wolves stare at her but don't move.<em>

_Thalia calls her name out. As she heads to Thalia, she can feel the Artemis staring at her._

"_Thalia?" she asks tentatively. "Can we talk?"_

"_Sure," the huntress replies. "I already have permission anyway. C'mon." She leads Annabeth into an unpacked tent and they both sit down. Thalia offers her refreshments which she refuses._

"_So what did you want to ask me that required a personal meeting?" Annabeth studies her figure in the dim light of the early morning sun that manages to penetrate through the tent. A faint silver glow encompasses the daughter of Zeus: the blessing of Artemis._

"_How did you make up your mind, choosing to be a hunter and immortal and stuff?"_

"_Ah, this is about you and Percy, I see now," Thalia says. It would seem that even the Hunt has access to the gossip on Olympus. When Thalia sees her expression, though, she becomes more serious. "Well... it was a really big thing. I didn't want to destroy Olympus, and I was afraid of being the child of the prophecy. It was the only way out that I saw."_

"_But... wasn't it hard for you? Leaving people behind?"_

_Thalia laughs. "Annabeth, I was a freaking _tree_. Had been for quite some time. And I knew I would still love the people I did, see them, even help them by being a Hunter." She looks at Annabeth intently._

"_Be happy, Annabeth." It sounds like an order._

"_Thanks," she murmurs weakly, and steps out of the tent._

* * *

><p>"So... why not, Annabeth?" Percy asks. "If you become a goddess, the power you would hold could help a lot of people."<p>

"Percy, my fatal flaw is _hubris_. You know what that means. I'm not sure I could... rein myself in with that kind of power. I'm scared of that."

"You've never let hubris overcome you. You're already controlling it. You're strong, you're wise. You'd know what to do."

"I... I can't," she says. "I'm sorry, but I just can't." Then they're both crying, and their arms find their ways around the other, and Percy and Annabeth are holding each other. Just crying.

"N-no," she says weakly. "I can't... I have to stop loving you."

"Please don't," he whispers in her ear. "I want you. I need you. If you stop loving me, I'd—I'd just—"

"Stop it," she says, sniffling. "Stop trying to make me guilty. I already am."

"I'm not," he says, pulling away. "I'm just being honest."

She grabs a bag beside her (that he hadn't noticed) and reaches for something inside.

"What's that?" he asks.

She brings out a leaden arrow. "The way to end it all."

"A leaden arrow?"

"Artemis gave it to me, when I was leaving their camp. She said it might help."

"What's it going to do?" he asks.

"Percy, Eros, or Cupid, shoots two kinds of arrows. One kind binds two people together forever—golden arrows of love. Another kind... his leaden arrows make someone who's hit hate the first person they see."

"So you're going to hit yourself with it?"

"No, Percy," she says. "I know you, and you can be stubborn. This is better used on you."

He expects her to take out a bow next, but instead she hands him the arrow. He notices its tip is covered, wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"I can't do it," she says. "Just... scratch yourself with it. You'll pass out, and when you awaken you'll see me and you'll hate me. Everything will end."

"No," he says. "I won't do it."

"I thought you might say that," she replies. "But this is better for both of us. Please, Percy, I—we need to stop this before it hurts us any more."

"Why do you have horrible timing? You're selfish at the wrong times, and selfless at the wrong ones, too."

"I don't care anymore," she says. "Please, just do it."

And the worst part is, Percy still can't refuse her after all; he'd still do what would make her happy. He takes the arrow from her hand.

* * *

><p>...And that's it! So what will it be for this tragic couple? A fairy-tale ending, or a tragic one (the way I usually write, FYI)? Review and share your thoughts.<p>

One chapter and (possibly) an epilogue to go.

Note: While some refer to _gold-tipped_ and _lead-tipped_ arrows of Eros, I just went with golden and leaden because, well, secret. :)


	21. Trusting

This is it! Only an epilogue is left after this one.

Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, people who put this on alert/favorites, people who took the time to check the story out. I probably wouldn't have made it to this point if you guys hadn't been there behind me.

So, I hope this journey with Percy and Annabeth in an alternate universe has been fun, emotional, and gripping with cliffhangers.

Read on, and leave your review!

* * *

><p>The arrow feels heavy in his palm. She watches him, staring half at the leaden arrow and half at his face.<p>

The gentle breeze that had been blowing has died down. The sun seems to shine brighter.

Then, Percy drops the arrow.

"I can't," he says. Plain, simple, final.

"I can't, either," she says. "One of us has to. It's the only way."

"_Neither_ of us has to."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Please," he pleads, desperate. "If you really want to—let's find some other way—I can't make myself _hate_ you."

"It's the _only_ way," she asserts. "Just—just do it, Percy! We only have an hour left."

"An—an hour?" he asks. "Until what?"

"Until the bomb in my bag explodes and kills me. It's the last step of the plan."

She had come here to die. She knows that, when he finally hates her for who she truly is, who she has become, her afterlife will not be plagued with thoughts of him. She could die in peace when everything between them would end.

"What? What the hell, Annabeth? Why are you going to kill yourself?"

"It's the only way I can escape, Percy, and the only way you can be set free."

"But—but—" The figurative bomb she had dropped on him, about her literal bomb set to detonate in an hour, has left him quite confused. Again.

"Stop the bomb!" he blurts. "I'll settle this matter with you if you stop it!"

"I can't stop it," she says as if it were nothing. "Only Hephaestus knows how to stop it. It's a bomb I found in a bunker deep in the woods. It has a small blast radius, but it's powerful."

"No!" he says. "Let's talk somewhere else. I'll bring us somewhere else. Olympus, or—"

"No, Percy. Just scratch yourself with the arrow."

He's silent for a while, though he knows he can't afford to lose any time. "Give me one last kiss before... Just one, please. I'll scratch myself with the arrow after that."

While she has no idea what he's up to, she figures she's about to die anyway, so there's nothing he could really do.

"Swear you won't teleport us off to somewhere," she says, closing her eyes, almost anticipating.

"I swear," he says, and she feels him move closer. When his lips touch hers, she can't help but kiss him back. It lasts longer than it should; she likes it more than she should; it feels better than it should.

Then, suddenly, a piercing pain in her back, then a slight feeling of being pulled apart before she slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He's sitting on a chair, watching her breathe, looking for signs of consciousness in her face. He glimpses her eyes open.<p>

"Wh-where...?"

"Palace on Olympus. You designed it very nicely."

"B-bomb..." Everything is coming back to her in fuzzy bits.

"Blew up a while after we left. Didn't hit anything major, fortunately, but I'm afraid your bag has blown up. The naiads were far down the river, thankfully, although they did feel it a bit." He pauses for a while, standing up. "You did manage to expand the lake."

"How long has..."

"Well, let's see... it's been about two hours since that bomb exploded."

"Wh-what happened?" She's still feeling quite dizzy, and she doesn't think she can find the strength to stand up.

"You probably hate me now," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking down. Away from her eyes. "Actually, you're supposed to. I nicked you with the arrow."

Suddenly everything falls into place. The passing out, the pain, the cold metal piercing her back. But the only words she manages to say are—"I could get lead poisoning from that, you know."

"You won't," he says. "I checked with Eros. Apparently some health gods had been complaining about it, so he made it that nobody would get poisoned."

"Why don't I hate you?" she asks him, and he looks up at her suddenly, shocked.

"I don't know. I hoped you wouldn't. Or maybe the effects aren't settling in yet."

"No..." she says, more to herself. "This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be dead. You're supposed to hate me. You could've been freed."

"I don't want to be freed," he says. "Our love isn't a prison."

"It is," she insists. "It's doing nothing but hurting us both. How can that be called _love_?"

"We're only hurting ourselves," he says, walking into another room. "Want something to eat?" It's an offhanded question, as if this were a normal day in his house on Mount Olympus.

"We're hurting ourselves because of this 'love.' And anything edible would be nice."

"Love doesn't harm anyone on its own," he retorts, stepping out of the kitchen bearing two sandwiches, a glass of water and medicinal tablets. He sits across the little table from her—he at a chair and she at the couch. "We only harm ourselves, when we decide things that end up hurting us."

"Well, we decided on the wrong things." She takes the medicine and starts eating. Neither of them knows what this hospitality is for, or what's really going to happen next. "You decided on immortality, I chose to keep being with you anyway."

"But we can still make things right," he says. "You know what I'm talking about."

They're silent for a while, eating. Then she says, "Why didn't the arrow work?"

He swallows before responding. "Maybe you love me too much to hate me, the same reason neither of us could take that arrow and scratch ourselves."

"But you stabbed _me_ with it."

"Only because I was willing to, and still am, to do anything for you. Even if it hurts me. I would rather have you alive and hating me, than in the Underworld, with me hating you."

Suddenly she stands up, hurling the half-eaten meal and the glass of water to the floor. The glass shatters, spilling the water. Some fragments hit her foot, but she ignores the slight pain. "Why are we doing this? Pretending there's nothing wrong, eating a meal while discussing things like this?"

He sets his own food down on the table and a first-aid kit appears in his hands. "Because it feels right," he says simply. "It feels right to have you here, in my house, eating with me. It's just—natural. Let me help you."

"No. Stand up and look at me, Percy. Stop playing games. This is serious."

So he stands up and looks at her. "Do you still want to die?"

"I don't know," she says. "But we're still ending everything."

"Is that what you want? Forget _us_, try to live whatever 'normal' life you think you could, when you know as well as I do that _demigods_ can't _be_ normal? Try to escape who you are?"

"I'm trying to escape _us_. I'm trying to get my life back. Let's face it, Percy, no matter how much we love each other, we just can't be. We're better off without each other."

"No, we can't, not the way we are now. But if we change—if our circumstances change... Annabeth, when we started loving each other, we became part of the other. Essential. As cliché as it sounds, what life is there other than us? If you just take the offer, be immortal with me, you can still have your family, your friends, and we can love each other without hurting ourselves. The people you love, they love you back; they want to see you happy. What do you think will they do when you kill yourself, huh? They won't be happy with that, either."

"But at least they'd know I was free when I died," she answers. "Not someone who's right there in front of them but still unreachable. Just like you are to me." She spits the final sentences out, bitter and hateful. "Do you know how much that hurts, Percy?"

"I do! It's the same for me! And if I have a way—somehow I can have you within reach. You know that. Love doesn't have to hurt."

"I don't know what to do anymore," she says, falling back down on the couch. The anger has suddenly faded, leaving behind nothing but that lurking melancholy thing. "I'm scared. If I become immortal—"

"I was scared, too," he interrupts. "Sometimes I still am. But together, we can make those fears go away. Together." He goes over to her side, opening the kit and taking out supplies to tend to her wounds.

She takes deep breaths. "I... I have loved ones. People I care about and who care about me."

"I do, too, Annabeth. So does Thalia. But we can visit. We can still care for them. We can still love them, even if we're immortal. When they pass on, we'll have memories to keep, and we'll have new people to care for. We just have to trust each other. Trust ourselves."

Finally, she takes his hand, and he turns to look at her. They don't speak; they only see. They see each other, they can see what could be lost, and what could be gained.

"But what if—if you decide one day that you're bored with me? It's _forever_. That seems like a long time to spend with someone. What if in a century, you decide you've had enough of me?"

He laughs. "I don't think that's possible."

She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to just think, or just feel. She wants to balance everything, to find the right—no, the best path to take.

She can see forever stretching out in front of them, together for eternity. She sees herself a century or two in the future, when her loved ones have all died. But she has Percy, she has new friends, a family of her own. Like he'd said, memories that they would keep.

She can also see herself, not immortal, away from him. She can see this version of herself growing old, never finding anyone else to love, dying. And she can see how much it would hurt them both, hurt the people around her to see herself like that.

And she knows which choice to make. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Let's go talk to Zeus, then."

* * *

><p>And that's it! I'm pretty sure it's obvious how the story ends. Don't worry, though, an epilogue is still in store—just little glimpses into the future, and one more plot thread that has to be tied up. And since it's nearing Christmas, let's have a deal: the first reviewer to tell me what that little thread is can <em>contribute a part of the epilogue!<em> I'll just tell you what part I want you to write.

Well, again, thank you to everyone who has been part of this endeavor with me. I had fun with you guys. Also, please check out my oneshot _Pinky Swear_. It's an OC story, PJO universe. Just a random thing I thought up, but I would appreciate it if you took the time to read and review.

For the nth time, thanks, and stay tuned for the epilogue!


	22. Epilogue: Eternal

Epilogue is here! Sorry it took a while, but it isn't really priority. And because I wrote this, I now have to cram my homework. Well, wish me luck when I stay up until 2 AM just to finish my school requirements!

Sorry it's a bit crappy. I'm taking some liberties here. Well, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"So you return," Zeus says. The twenty-foot god is seated in his gigantic throne, making Percy and Annabeth, still human-sized, feel quite small.<p>

"My lord," Percy begins. "Everybody knows that you in your greatness and power—"

"No need to go all Homer on me," the god grumbles. "Or Roman, for that matter. Although I do appreciate the _Optimus Maximus_ thing, if you want a favor there's no need for flattery."

"Well," Percy continues, less confident now. "Um, remember the immortality grant you forfeited?" Zeus raises an eyebrow and motions for him to continue. "You see, we did some rethinking and reconsideration, and, er, we'd like it back?"'

Unexpectedly, Zeus laughs, filling the hall with his booming chuckles. "Mortals these days!" he manages to say between fits of laughter. "Always so indecisive! Aphrodite!" As soon as Zeus calls for the goddess, she appears in a cloud of smoke.

"I told you so, father," she says. "Now please give it back. You never took a sacred oath when you forfeited it, and you never said they couldn't retrieve it."

"Well," Zeus says, more serious, "we don't just hand out immortality here, boy. You were lucky that you had majority of Olympus on your side. But it has been forfeited."

"Father!" Aphrodite says, as if she were the elder (although she somewhat is, born from Uranus and all). "We talked about this!" Zeus' gaze turns to Aphrodite and his expression softens.

The god mutters something incomprehensible. "Oh, alright!" he concedes. "But just this once! Don't go to me next time asking for immortality for your whole family!"

"Yes, my lord," Percy says, bowing.

Aphrodite is excited. "Ooh! C'mon, Annabeth! You have to pick a wedding dress!"

"Wait, wedding dress?" she asks, shocked.

"Of course! You _are _going to be his immortal consort, right?"

* * *

><p>"I don't think I want to go on with this," Annabeth says. She's in the bride's chambers, and Aphrodite and Athena are getting her ready for her wedding.<p>

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite says, carefully arranging her hair. "Everyone is very excited about this, you know. It's been millennia since the last divine wedding, which led to a lot of trouble, and everybody got ready for the occasion."

"I'm too young," Annabeth whines. "Mom! You're supposed to agree with me here."

"Actually, Aphrodite is right," Athena says. "You're lucky that we permitted a compromise ceremony. Besides, in ancient Greece girls got married much younger. And you love him anyway, right? Go for your happiness."

When the preparations are over, Annabeth steps out of her chamber in an elegant red wedding gown. Hera had pushed for a traditional red chiton, and she had insisted on a more modern white gown, so Aphrodite had to compromise.

Her father is waiting outside; Olympus had been opened to mortals the day before in preparation. Yesterday, she and Percy had made their offerings, especially Hera, who had agreed to bless their union. Her father kisses her cheek, pulls her veil down on her face and takes her hand.

They begin the procession on the red carpet that trails a bit up the mountain and onto a beautiful garden. Her friends, nymphs and minor goddesses are her bridesmaids, along with Aphrodite and her mother. Surrounding her procession is an assembly of deities—such a congregation, her mother had said, hadn't occurred in a long time. The Muses have gone all out with their music, playing a classic yet happy composition of lyres, violins and pianos.

Finally, she reaches the end of the staircase and sights Percy a ways into the garden. Grover and Nico are by his side. Her closest friends, family and the Pantheon are here to see her off. Sadly, the mortals who are ignorant of the gods don't know the true nature of this wedding, and the wedding for them is under a thick veil of Mist.

Her father smiles at her and gives her hand to Percy, who takes it with much enthusiasm. They turn to face Zeus, who is officiating this ceremony. Their marriage is a fusion of two traditions, one long forgotten and one widely renown. They say the traditional vows, then turn to the gods for their blessings. Hera promises a good union, Artemis promises plenty of children, Demeter promises prosperity.

Hera comes up to the couple, the Fates tailing her. She is holding a golden apple. "This apple is from the garden of the Hesperides," she says. "It promises immortality to whoever partakes of it. A whole garden of this was my wedding gift, and I pass one onto you." Annabeth takes the apple in her hand. Its surface feels like metal. "Eat it and join the gods of Olympus in immortality. Let Atropos never cut your string."

She bites into the apple, which surprisingly is like a normal apple. As she swallows the piece, she feels _something_ coursing through her veins, transforming her body. A glow encompasses her, growing brighter and brighter then suddenly fading—and she is Annabeth, an immortal goddess, with golden ichor running in her veins. She can see the Fates holding up the thread of her life, but instead of a fragile string it is now a golden cord, unbreakable.

"You may now kiss the bride," Zeus announces, and Percy does so. It's their first kiss with both of them immortal, but nothing has changed—they are still Percy and Annabeth and they still love each other.

They pull apart and proceed down the aisle, heading for the Olympian plaza. The reception is lively, with the Muses playing joyful songs and everyone singing and dancing in merriment. Annabeth eats her first full meal of nectar and ambrosia. She talks with everyone. She and Percy dance.

The celebration continues until night, when Percy whisks her off to their honeymoon in Greece.

It's undeniably the happiest day of her life.

* * *

><p>After the pain of childbirth (relieved to some extent by Artemis and Eileithyia, but not fully—she had 'to experience what it's like to bring a child into the world'), their son is brought into the world. Percy sighs in relief and takes his newborn son—Alexander. 'Defender.'<p>

He gives the child to Annabeth to hold. She is mesmerized by his features, a great resemblance to his father. Her genes are apparent only in his blond curls and the shape of his green eyes.

"He's beautiful," she whispers. "He looks just like you, Percy."

"An immortal little heartbreaker," he replies. "Didn't even cry."

And they know that, together, they would be able to face whatever else would come.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for <em>Betrayed<em>! Thanks to everybody!

I'm writing another story, though, this time with OCs and set in Camp Jupiter, before Jason's disappearance. I'm writing a few chapters of it before I upload it. Please stay tuned for it! It will be my Christmas present to y'all.


End file.
